The right kind of wrong
by Romania
Summary: Parce qu'il a brisé le coeur de son amie, Remus décide de se venger de Sirius en le séduisant. Pourtant, plus il se rapproche de lui plus il découvre une autre facette de Sirius. Entre haine et amour il n'y a qu'un pas à franchir. Remus le fera-t-il?SB/RL
1. Les pleurs d'un ange

Titre: The right kind of wrong ( titre inspirer d'une chanson, qui a plus ou moins rapport...en tout cas à vous de voir...)^^

Auteur: Moi, Romania de son pseudo!!:)

Couple: Sirius Black/ Remus Lupin ( qui d'autre???^^) Sinon peut-être un peu de James Potter/Lily Evans...

Disclamer: Tout les personnages, à l'exeption de Sarah, sont la propriété de JKR.

Note: Cette fic est un peu UA parce que Remus ne fait pas partit des maraudeurs ( au début en tout cas :) ) et qu'il n'est pas ami avec eux.

Note 2: Remus est aussi un peu OCC dans le sens qu'il est, comment dire, extrème côté loyauté. Comme je ne pense pas que Remus aurait vraiment agit de cette manière, je le précise...mais ne vous en faite pas, s'il agit d'une telle manière c'est juste pour que le contraste Haine/Amour soit plus fort.

Note 3: J'avais dit que je ne posterais pas cette fics avant d'avoir fini correspondance, mais bon...j'avais trop envie de le faire...par contre le chapitre 2 devrait venir après la fin de ma précédante fic, que je vais finir ne vous inquiété pas!!!

Note 4: Ce chapitre est un peu un prologue...et est un peu moins long que les autres. Sur ce je vous laisse lire avant de tout dévoilé.^^

* * *

"_On dit souvent qu'entre amour et haine, il n'y a qu'une fine ligne. Je ne l'ai jamais cru! Comment pouvait-on aimer quelqu'un qu'on haïssait_?"

Chapitre 1

Les pleurs d'un ange.

Une fine brise soufflait, faisant virevolter les cheveux miel de la silhouette qui se tenait sous un grand chêne. Pour les passant, elle regardait en direction du lac, quoi de plus commun. Mais si une personne aurait prit le temps de bien la regarder, il aurait pu apercevoir ses épaules qui était secouées à un rythme régulier. S'échappant de beaux yeux verts, des gouttes salées glissaient le long de joues blanches avant d'aller finir leur course sur les feuilles rouges et or qui parsemait le sol.

Il y avait près d'une demi-heure qu'elle pleurait. Et pourquoi? Pour lui!

Celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

Celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

…

Remus Lupin marchait doucement dans le parc de l'école comme à son habitude. Le jeune homme, âgé maintenant de 16 ans, adorait le calme que lui offraient ses longues promenades, surtout à l'automne, alors que les feuilles se détachaient des arbres pour venir former un tapis multicolore sur le sol. Remus huma l'air frais avant de resserrer son par-dessus sur lui. C'est à ce moment qu'il l'aperçue, seule, debout face au lac.

- Sarah, dit-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Sarah, 16 ans, Serdaigle. Il l'avait connue lors d'un cours de botanique, en première année et ne s'était plus séparer d'elle depuis. Elle était, avec Lily Evans, sa meilleure amie. L'une des seules qui avait été gentille avec lui alors qu'il était au plus mal. Jamais elle ne posait des questions sur ses blessures, ses absences ou sur le temps qu'il passait à l'infirmerie. Elle respectait son silence, se contentant de lui faire savoir qu'elle était là. Pour cela, Remus l'adorait et aurait pu facilement tomber amoureux d'elle.

Mais ce ne fut jamais le cas! Entre eux, il n'y avait qu'une pure et profonde amitié, jamais rien d'autre.

- Sarah?

N'ayant pas obtenu de réponse, Remus l'appela une troisième fois avant de posé sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui se retourna enfin pour le regarder. La tristesse qu'il lut dans ses yeux, brisa le cœur du jeune homme. Alors, sans posé de question, il l'attira à lui dans une étreinte fraternelle, murmurant qu'il était là. La jeune femme pleura longtemps, bercée par les bras réconfortants de Remus.

Au bout d'un moment, sa respiration se fit plus régulière, preuve qu'elle avait cessée de pleurer.

- Merci 'mus, murmura-t-elle en reculant légèrement.

Pour toute réponse, Remus essuya du bout du doigt une larme qui était restée sur les joues de Sarah avant de lui faire un sourire réconfortant.

- Tu veux qu'on rentre à l'intérieur?

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

- Non…je…j'ai besoin d'en parler…

Elle abordait le sujet parce qu'elle savait trop bien que son meilleur ami ne le ferait jamais. S'il était bien trop respectueux pour cela, il ne s'en inquiétait pas moins. La preuve, c'est une sorte de soulagement qu'elle lu dans ses yeux mordorés lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa phrase. Tout deux s'assirent par terre en silence.

- C'est…Sirius…il…

En entendant ce nom, Remus serra les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Il était rare, très rare que quelqu'un fasse un effet aussi négatif sur le lycanthrope. En fait, il réagissait aussi mal que lorsqu'il était question de Sirius. Pour une raison qu'il lui était inconnu, le jeune homme ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter la présence de Black. Potter, lui il le tolérait. Quant à Pettigrow, il avait toujours cru qu'il n'était qu'une pauvre victime du duo Black-Potter. Bref, même s'ils étaient tout les quatre dans le même dortoir, jamais Remus n'avait été proche de ses camarades de chambres.

Tentant d'occulté des émotions, Remus encouragea son amie du regard pour qu'elle poursuive.

- Il…il m'a brisé le cœur…et…dire que moi j'ai…

Plus attentif que jamais, le Gryffondor attendit que la Serdaigle termine.

- Hier, nous…nous avons couché ensemble voilà! Et ce matin, il m'a quitté!

La voix de Sarah se brisa lorsqu'elle termina sa phrase tandis que le regard de Remus s'obscurcit. Le salaud! Il avait osé toucher à l'une de ses amies! Bien sur, tous connaissait la réputation de Black : Tombeur de ses dames, qui ne se gênait pas pour avoir des aventures ici et là, qui brisait le cœur des filles…etc.

Et pourtant il y en avait encore pour l'aimer. C'était à ni rien comprendre selon le lycanthrope. Comment des jeunes femmes, pour la plupart intelligentes, pouvaient tombées dans les filets d'un imbécile comme Black?

Les larmes de Sarah se remirent à coulées alors que, de nouveau, Remus la prenait dans ses bras. La rage qui l'habitait à ce moment là était plus forte que tout le reste. Black devait payer…

Non! Il allait payer.

Un sourire, presque sadique, se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit.

- Ne t'en fait pas, mon ange, tout ira bien, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Sarah.

À ce moment là, il croyait vraiment ses paroles. Il croyait qu'il pourrait faire payer à Black ce qu'il avait fait…

Il le croyait!

S'il avait sut.

* * *

_Voilà la fin de se chapitre qui débute ma nouvelle fic_

_Vous avez aimé, détesté???_

_Laissez vos commentaire_

_À la prochaine_

_Romania_

_xx_


	2. Le plan de Remus

Réponses aux reviews:

Elayna Black: Merci pour ta review! Voilà la suite!!:)

Loulou2a: Merci ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras la suite même si Remus est un peu occ...:)

Svet's: Merci ;) Et pour Sirius il apparait dans ce chapitre!

katiel-sama: Merci pour la review! Voilà la suite dans laquelle apparait les mauraudeurs!!!^^

* * *

Chapitre 2

Le plan de Remus

Quelques jours plus tard, le lycanthrope, qui déambulait dans les couloirs depuis plus d'une heure, tomba enfin sur celle qu'il recherchait. Tomba est le bon mot car, en tournant le coin, il fonça littéralement dans son amie qui s'écroula au sol.

- Lily, s'exclama Remus en se remettant debout.

Il tendit la main à la rouquine qui s'en saisit, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe 'mus?

Sans répondre, le jeune homme saisit la main de son amie avant de l'entraîner dans un couloir désert. Alors que Lily allait ouvrir la bouche pour reposer sa question, Remus se décida à y répondre :

- C'est à propos de Sarah…

Déjà le regard de la préfète s'obscurcit. L'histoire, ils le savaient tout les deux, avait déjà fait le tour de l'école. On avait même été jusqu'à écrire sur un mur : Là où Black passe, les vierges de Serdaigle ouvrent les cuisses pour l'accueillir!

Évidement, avant Sirius, Sarah n'avait jamais connu d'homme donc, ce message s'adressait directement à elle et ce, même si elle n'avait pas été citée. La jeune femme s'était effondrée en le lisant, elle qui commençait juste à aller mieux à prix de grands efforts de Lily et Remus. Depuis, elle ne sortait de son dortoir que pour aller à ses cours, et encore. Cet acte, poser par on ne sait qui, avait renforcé la colère de Remus. Si Sirius Black ne s'était pas approché de son amie, elle n'aurait pas eu à subir cette humiliation publique!

-…je vais la venger.

La surprise se lut dans le regard de Lily qui se demanda si elle avait bien entendu! Remus, son Remus si calme et si gentil, voulait s'abaisser au niveau des idiots qui avait écrit sur les murs de Poudlard?

- 'Mus, on ne sait même pas qui sont les auteurs de cette…obscénité!

- Tu ne comprends pas, fut la réponse vive de Remus qui se laissait envahir par la colère, je vais me venger à la source!

- Tu veux dire…? Commença Lily qui voyait très bien où voulait en venir son ami.

Remus hocha doucement la tête, avant de murmurer :

- Black…

()()()

À la lueur d'une chandelle, seul dans la bibliothèque, Remus était en train d'écrire dans un livre, un paragraphe qui signerait son destin :

« Moi, Remus John Lupin, jure de tout faire pour que Sirius Black soit humilié publiquement en lui rendant la monnaie de sa pièce. Je vais m'approché de lui, me jouer de lui, le faire tombé fou amoureux de moi et, lorsque ce sera fait, après avoir passé la nuit avec lui, je le laisserai tombé devant tout le monde, dans la grande salle, le lendemain matin. Je prendrai plaisir à le voir détruit lorsque je lui avouerai comment je lui ai menti au creux de son oreille!

Tout ce que j'écris ici, devra être et sera lorsque les éléments seront mit en place…

Remus John L… »

Avant de terminer d'écrire son nom de famille, Remus relu ce qu'il avait écrit pour être sur! Lorsqu'il aurait terminé d'écrire son nom de famille, les évènements qu'il aurait écrit dans le livre des promesses arriveront sans qu'il ne puisse faire marche arrière.

C'était là l'utilité de ce livre, qui n'existait qu'en trois exemplaires, dont un dans la réserve interdite de l'école. Tout ce qu'on écrivait dans ce livre finissait par arriver si les évènements décrit étaient réaliste et si les choses allaient dans le sens de ce qui était écrit. Par exemple si quelqu'un écrivait qu'il allait se marier avec une personne X, il faudrait pour que ça se réalise, faire des sorties avec la personne, apprendre à la connaître…etc. Mais, lorsque les évènements étaient mis en place, il ne pouvait en résulté que ce qu'on avait écrit. Dans le cas X, la personne épouserait l'autre si elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que leur mariage durerait toujours ou qu'il serait heureux. Du même fait, si on écrit qu'on va mourir dans trois jours si on est rejeter par la personne qu'on aime et que c'est bien le cas, même si on ne veut plus mourir, ça arrivera…

Ce livre était très dangereux, surtout en de mauvaises mains, car une fois quelque chose écrite, il était presque impossible de faire marche arrière. C'est pour cette particularité que Remus l'avait choisit. Dans ce cas là, il n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir atteint son but : Détruire Sirius Black.

Trempant sa plume dans l'encre, il termina d'écrire son nom de famille. Son destin et Sirius était déjà en marche, rien ne l'arrêterait maintenant…

()()()

Deux jours plus tard, Remus bougea la première pièce du jeu maudit dans lequel il s'était engagé : La vengeance. Ce jour là, les maraudeurs étaient assis à leur place habituelle sur les fauteuils près du feu. Ils semblaient tous un peu perdu, mis à part, peut-être, Peter. Le livre de potion en main, un tas d'ingrédients sur la table basse, James et Sirius essayait tout de sortes de mélanges.

- Ce n'est pas censé être orangé?

La question de James parvint aux oreilles de Remus qui lisait un peu plus loin, ou plutôt qui faisait semblant de lire pour mieux observer sa proie.

- Je crois, oui, fut la réponse incertaine de Sirius qui fixait leur potion avec un semblant de crainte.

Cette réponse décida Remus. Il allait enfin faire quelque chose, mettre en branle son plan. Doucement, il s'approcha des maraudeurs qui fixaient le chaudron qu'ils avaient mit sur le feu. En passant près de la table, le jeune homme attrapa un ou deux ingrédients qu'il lança dans le chaudron. Aussitôt la potion prit la couleur désirée.

- Merci Pete, commença James, sans toi nous…

Il s'interrompit en découvrant derrière lui, non pas Peter, mais Remus Lupin, ce type peu bavard qui partageait leurs dortoir depuis longtemps.

- …aurions fini par trouver seul, termina-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. On peut savoir ce que tu veux exactement?

* Vous évitez une crampe de cerveau, crétins!*

- Simplement vous évitez des heures de recherche inutile, répondit Remus que le regard de James n'impressionnait pas.

James ne répondit pas, jugeant le nouveau venu du regard pendant que Sirius remerciait Remus, à la grande surprise de ce dernier, mais aussi de James.

- Allons Jamesie, grâce à…euh…c'est quoi ton nom déjà?

- Remus.

* Non, mais quel con, incapable de se souvenir de mon prénom… en tout cas, mon beau, tu ne l'oublieras plus jamais!*

- Oui, euh, Remus…grâce à lui, on a fini notre potion non? Dans ce cas, on peut allez s'entraîner un peu!

James se désintéressa du lycanthrope pour faire un sourire à Sirius avant de dire :

- Qu'est ce qu'on attend? Tu viens Pete?

Ceci dit, il s'éloigna, ignorant complètement Remus qui rageait intérieurement. Il salua Lily d'un signe de la main avant de quitter la salle commune, suivit de près par Peter. Sirius lui, eut un sourire, haussa les épaules puis salua tout le monde, Remus comprit, avant de quitter la salle commune sous les regards extasique de plusieurs Gryffondor.

Une fois qu'ils furent partit, Remus perdit son sourire qu'il s'était forcé pour garder tout le long de la « conversation ».

* Potter, toi tu es un problème qu'il faudra qu'éventuellement je balaye de mon chemin…quant à toi Black…j'ai juste hâte de te revoir!*

La partie ne faisait que commencée…

* * *

_Voilà la fin de ce chapitre,_

_À bientôt ( surement cette semaine bien que je ne garanti rien) pour la suite_

_Romania_

_xx_

_p.s: Laissez vos comm's!!!!:)_


	3. Lentement

Réponses aux reviews:

Naymeth: Merci beaucoup! Contente que la fic te plaise jusqu'à présent. Pour ce qui est de Remus et bien il faudra voir s'il conservera cette annimosité pour Sirius :P

Azriell: C'est vrai que Remus est loin d'aimer Sirius. Et Sirius lui...Bref, ce n'est pas près d'être fini, je peux te l'assurer. Bonne lecture^^

Loulou2a: Hum, oui, tel est pris qui croyait prendre, c'est souvent comme ça que ça se passe, mais est-ce que ce sera le cas dans cette fics...?^^ En espérant que cette suite sera à ton gout!

Elayna Black: Merci^^ Effectivement c'est plutôt rare puisqu'il est doux et gentil. Ce côté de sa personnalité serait-il disparut? À suivre^^

Svet's: Huhuhu, s'il va détruire Sirius? À voir futurement ( ou plutôt à lire ^^). Jusque là il faudra suivre cette fics :P Et merci beaucoup pour la confiance que tu m'accorde pour cette suite. Voyons si elle te plaira:P

_Et maintenant place au..._

* * *

Chapitre 3

Lentement…

Doucement, à pas de loup, Remus s'immisçait dans la vie des maraudeurs ce qui déplaisait fortement à James. Depuis ce jour de septembre où Remus leur avait proposé son aide, il s'était fait de plus en plus présent. D'abord il s'était rapproché de Peter, s'assoyant près le lui, le saluant le matin, l'aidant dans ses devoirs. Puis ce fut Sirius, qui, au gout de James, se laissait trop facilement approché. Quoi que Sirius ait toujours été comme ça. Il aimait avoir du monde autour de lui et les gens le lui rendaient bien.

Avec les filles ça allait, mais pourquoi laisser Remus frôler le cercle fermé des maraudeurs?

Quoi qu'il en soit, James trouvait la situation étrange, même s'il semblait être le seul. Pourquoi quelqu'un qui les avait ignorés depuis plus de six ans, décidait du jour au lendemain de leurs adresser la parole? Si ce n'avait pas été Remus, James se serait simplement dit que le gars recherchait la popularité, mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas du jeune homme au regard d'or.

Un tas de question tournait dans sa tête, c'est pourquoi il se tenait à distance de ce type, bien qu'il soit un modèle de gentillesse. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance!

()()()

- Désolé Rem' on doit aller nous entraîner si on veut battre les sales Serpentard au prochain match, fit Sirius.

Les maraudeurs, ainsi que leur « nouvelle recrue » comme le disait les mauvaises langues envieuses, se prélassait dans les fauteuils lorsque James s'était levé, signifiant au deux autres qu'il était grand temps de partir. En fait, ça faisait plus de dix minutes qu'il répétait qu'il était grand temps de partir pour l'entraînement. À chaque semaine, depuis un mois, c'était la même chose. Peter et Sirius, obnubilé par Remus, ne bougeaient que lorsque James, exaspérer, finissait par se lever pour partir.

Peter salua Remus qui répondit par un signe de tête tandis que Sirius se contenta d'un sourire.

- Vous venez? demanda James près de la sortie de la salle commune.

Sirius tourna les talons pour se diriger vers son frère de cœur lorsqu'il sentit une résistance. Tournant la tête il vit que Remus avait attrapé un bout de sa chemise et le retenait. Ses cheveux miel couvraient son regard lorsqu'il murmura :

- Je veux venir avec toi…

Pas trop sur d'avoir bien comprit Sirius lui demanda de répéter plus fort :

- Je veux vous accompagné!

Avec un sourire, presque tendre, Sirius allait accepter lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son frère de cœur. Refus total de la part de James. Voilà qui était plutôt rare et qui avait de quoi surprendre l'héritier Black. Pourquoi donc est-ce que James réagissait si mal lorsqu'il s'agissait de Remus? Où peut-être était-ce lui qui réagissait si bien! C'était plutôt normal était donné que…

- Si tu y vas, Rem', je peux peut-être venir moi aussi?

La voix de Lily brisa et le silence, et le cours des pensées de Sirius qui hocha doucement la tête.

* Lily, songea Remus, en adressant un regard reconnaissant à son amie. *

Celle-ci fixait maintenant James, attendant une réponse qu'elle savait positive.

- Très bien, céda le principal concerné avant de quitter la salle.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sirius qui le suivit alors que Remus allait rejoindre Lily et murmurait un :

- Merci.

- Ne me remercie pas, fut la réponse de Lily, je sais que je ne devrais pas t'aider, mais tu es mon ami alors…

Sans terminé sa phrase, la préfète emboita le pas à Sirius qui venait de sortir.

()()()

Remus ne pensait pas qu'il apprécierait voir celui qu'il détestait tant voler. Sirius avait une grâce naturelle qui était accentuée lorsqu'il volait. C'était presque hypnotique. Tout le long de l'entraînement, son regard ne quitta pas celui qu'il allait détruire. Tellement, que Sirius ne manqua pas de s'en rendre compte et de lui faire un signe auquel Remus répondit automatiquement.

- À te voir, on dirait que tu l'aimes bien, fit Lily en riant à demi.

- Ce n'est qu'une impression, répondit Remus entre ses dents.

Ce fut les seules paroles que les deux amis échangèrent pendant l'heure que dura la pratique. En vérité tout deux était plongé dans leurs sombres pensées

()()()

- Remus, appela Sirius lorsqu'il descendit de son balai.

En fait il avait sauté en bas lorsqu'il fut à moins d'un mètre du sol et courrait maintenant vers les deux spectateurs.

- J'ai vu que tu me fixais tantôt, commença le sex symbol de Poudlard. Et je crois savoir pourquoi!

Le cœur du lycanthope ratta un battement. Ainsi Sirius avait découvert le pot au rose!?! Comment était-ce possible? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour être découvert!

- Avoue que tu aurais envie de voler toi aussi! Dit finalement Sirius en voyant que Remus n'allait pas répondre.

Le sentiment de panique disparut instantanément alors que le jeune homme se félicitait que, encore une fois, Sirius soit stupide. Il finit par sourire et paraître embarrassé lorsqu'il répondit :

- Oui…je…j'aimerais bien.

Apparemment satisfait de la réponse, l'héritier Black tendit son balai à Remus l'enjoignant à aller l'essayer par lui-même. C'est à ce moment qu'arriva James.

- Tu ne va tout de même pas lui laissé ton balai neuf?

* James, merci beaucoup!*

- C'est vrai, renchérit Remus qui trouvait l'intervention de Potter des plus utiles, je pourrais le brisé…

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch sembla déboussolé. Ainsi, leur compagnon de chambre se rangeait à son avis? Ça devait certainement caché quelque chose.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai confiance en toi, fut la réponse de Black qui exaspéra Remus bien qu'il conservait son air embarrassé.

- Oh, je suis honoré de ta confiance mais…j'aimerais mieux que tu m'accompagnes.

En vérité, sur un balai normal, le vol à deux était très peu recommander. Pourtant, Sirius accepta rapidement et, avant que James n'est pu s'objecter, lui et Remus s'était déjà envolé.

* * *

_Voui c'est la fin de ce chapitre qui est un peu plus court que les autre, mais bon je me rattraperai ^^_

_À bientôt pour le quatrième ( avant mercredi prochain)_

_Romania_

_xx_


	4. Essai erreur

Réponses aux reviews:

Naymeth: Merci !!! Et bien espérons que cette suite saura comblée ta faim!!!:P

Svet's: Pour ce qui est de Sirius, c'est vrai qu'il est à plaidre. James lui, est le seul qui se méfit un peu ( avec raison d'ailleurs, mais bon ça il le sait pas ^^). Mais faut pas détester Mus, voyons!!!( l'auteur qui défend Mumus avec ce qu'elle à sous la main à savoir un liquide paper...XD). Un jour aimeras-tu James? Faudrais que je vive assez vieille pour voir ça, loll...sinon bonne lecture du chapitre 4 dans lequel on revoit Sarah et la chemise de Paddy :)

Loulou2a: Humm mais est-ce la seule raison de pourquoi Sirius se laisse approcher? ( j'adore poser des question sans réponse :) Sur ce voilà le chapitre 4.

_Bon aujourd'hui je suis vraiment contente ( pourquoi va savoir) c'est pourquoi je poste ce chapitre d'avance sur mon planning. Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésité pas à me laisser vos impressions quelles qu'elles soient!!!:)_

* * *

Chapitre 4

Essai…erreur.

La sensation de bien-être que ressentit Remus lorsqu'il s'envola en compagnie de Sirius était incomparable. C'était tout simplement génial. Le vent qui fouettait son visage, la beauté du ciel alors que le soleil déclinait doucement, le souffle régulier de Sirius qu'il pouvait ressentir puisqu'il était collé contre lui pour se maintenir en équilibre. Sa douce chaleur aussi…

Jamais Remus n'aurait pu imaginer se sentir comme ça en compagnie de Sirius. Un calme qui n'avait plus été depuis qu'il savait ce qui était arrivé à sa Sarah, envahit son esprit. Il était parfaitement détendu. Ses yeux se sont clos d'eux-mêmes alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans le cou de Black…

()()()

Peu de temps après, un soir, Remus entendit des bruits de pas. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Étant un loup-garou, il bénéficiait d'une ouïe et d'une vision nocturne surdéveloppée. C'est pourquoi il pu entendre ses compagnons de chambre se lever autant qu'il les vit.

- Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

C'était presque devenue une habitude pour Remus d'accompagner les trois autres un peu partout, surtout que Peter et Sirius semblait apprécier sa compagnie, ce qui le ravisait dans le cas du second car c'était plus facile pour lui de se rapprocher de sa proie.

- Ça ne te regarde pas Lupin, claqua la voix de James.

Si ce dernier semblait un peu moins hostile à Remus, il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance, ce qui, en un sens, peinait le jeune homme. Par contre, il respectait James pour ça. Comme il était le seul à se méfier, ça prouvait qu'il avait une once de cervelle.

Comme à son habitude, faisait fit du commentaire de Potter, le lycanthrope se tourna vers Sirius pour qu'il plaide en sa faveur, comme il le faisait souvent, mais sans succès. Pour la première fois, Black détourna le regard laissant Remus perplexe. Lorsqu'il se tourna finalement vers Peter, ce dernier fit de même.

- Retourne dormir, finit par dire Sirius avant de partir.

Remus resta donc seul dans la chambre, hésitant. Devait-il les suivre? Décidant que non, les suivre pourrait nuire à son plan, il se recoucha en se demandant ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour être accepté dans cette escapade nocturne. Ne trouvant pas de réponse, il s'endormi sans que les autres soient revenus.

()()()

Le lendemain matin, à son réveil, les maraudeurs étaient de retour. Malgré ses interrogations, Remus ne sut jamais ce qu'ils étaient allé faire. Choses certaine, c'était quelque chose d'important, surtout qu'ils s'absentaient plus de deux nuits par semaines.

Sans attendre leurs réveils, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la grande salle. Balayant cette dernière du regard, il vit Lily assise avec ses amies. Il marcha vers elle pour changer d'avis à la dernière minute. Revenant sur ses pas, il s'assit au bout de la table, dans le fond, là où s'assoyait les maraudeurs habituellement. De toutes part, on le fixa car, même s'il se tenait avec eux la plupart du temps et partageait leur dortoir, jamais Remus ne s'était assit avec eux dans la grande salle. Plutôt content de son effet, il eut un demi-sourire, avant de lever les yeux et de croiser deux émeraudes.

- Sarah…, murmura-t-il.

C'est à ce moment que deux bras se passèrent autour de ses épaules et qu'une tête s'y accota.

- Sirius?!?

L'interpeller sourit avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Et lorsque Remus regarda de nouveau à la table des Serdaigle pour voir son amie, elle n'y était plus.

()()()

Un peu plus tard, après un cours de DCFM, Remus accrocha Peter pour lui demander où se trouvait Sirius. S'il voulait le séduire, il fallait d'abord qu'il réussisse à être seul avec lui, ce qui était des plus difficiles. Pointant vers le nord du château, le rat lui dit que celui qu'il recherchait devait être dans ces coins là.

Le remerciant, Remus se mit à courir pour retrouver Sirius. Ne regardant pas où il allait, il accrocha une première année et lui fit échappé ses livres. Criant un « désolé », une fois n'est pas coutume, Remus ne s'arrêta pas pour l'aider, continuant sur sa lancée. Au détour du couloir suivant, il trouva l'objet de ses pensées.

Oui, il le trouva!

Mais pas seul!

Les deux bras de chaque côté de la tête de sa « victime », Sirius l'embrassait à pleine bouche pendant que cette dernière promenait ses mains dans sa chevelure sombre. Ce spectacle provoqua chez Remus une colère qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle qui l'envahissait habituellement lorsqu'il était question de Black. Immobile, impuissant, il ne pu que regarder les choses dégénérer lentement et, alors que la chemise de Sirius venait de tomber par terre et que, sans la ramasser, les deux « amoureux » se dirigeraient vers la salle sur demande, Remus du s'adosser au mur le plus proche.

Doucement, il glissa vers le sol où il s'y retrouva assit. Bon sang, il fallait qu'il se calme. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de réagir aussi violement lorsqu'il voyait un « couple » s'embrasser. Ce mélange de colère et de…désir? qu'il ressentait était complètement déplacé. Il aurait du ressentir de la pitié plutôt.

De la pitié pour la pauvre fille qui, après que Black aurait comblé ses désirs, serait laissée derrière. Dans quelques heures tout au plus, toute l'école saurait qu'elle avait été ajoutée sur la liste, déjà longue…trop longue, des trophées de Black.

Oui il aurait du avoir pitié.

Pas se sentir frustré…

Remus resta longtemps assit par terre prisonnier de ses pensées avant de se relever pour voir un attroupement de filles qui regardait la chemise de Sirius, laissée à l'abandon, par terre en se demandant à qui elle appartenait. L'une d'entre elles allait la ramasser lorsque se manifesta le loup-garou :

- C'est à moi, dit-il avant de s'en saisir.

Ceci dit, il s'éloigna, la chemise de Sirius en main, sous les chuchotements et gloussement des filles tout en maudissant sa propre réaction…

* * *

_Hihi, et oui c'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre!_

_Au fait, je me permet de vous poser une question: Dans le contexte de cette fics êtes-vous du côté de Sirius ou de Remus???_

_Laissez vos comm's_

_À très bientôt_

_Romania_

_xx_


	5. Un léger avancement

Réponses aux reviews:

Naymeth: Et bien puisque tu n'es toujours pas rassasiée, voilà un nouveau chapitre :P

Lokness: Merci beaucoup^^ Un happy end...humm...est-ce possible?:)

Elayna Black: Même si Sirius est un tombeur né?:P Blague à part ( quoi que) merci pour la review et bonne lecture de ce chapitre.

Loulou2a: Et vive Sirius :p ( personnellement j'adore autant l'un que l'autre donc 0 partit pris dans cette histoire). Ce chapitre sera-t-il tel que tu l'avais imaginé? Mieux...pire? Bonne lecture^^

Svet's: Ton côté (celui où les deux finissent ensemble) est certainement le meilleurs, j'aurais dut le mettre dans les choix :P. Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait sourire ( surtout la fin avec la chemise huhuhy:) Ça me fait plaisir que tu m'envoye une rewiew à deux heures du matin^^ Bonne lecture!!!

_Merci à vous toutes de m'avoir répondue!! Ce qui me fait me permettre de vous poser une autre question:_

_Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez voir arrivé dans les prochains chapitres?;)_

* * *

Chapitre 5

Un léger avancement.

Le pourquoi de son geste complètement stupide avec la chemise hanta longtemps Remus. Lorsqu'il vit Sirius par la suite, il n'osa pas le regarder. Deux semaines plus tard, le loup-garou possédait encore la chemise de sa proie pour sa plus grande honte. Il l'avait cachée dans ses bagages, incapable de la lui redonner et encore moins de s'en débarrasser.

Pour le moment, le "jeu" stagnait à la même place. Remus n'était pas « proche » de Sirius, mais n'était pas non plus « loin » de lui. Il partageait avec les maraudeurs, excepter James, une sorte d'amitié, qui n'en était pas une, complètement. En réalité, Remus n'était pas encore « des leurs ».

Les choses bougèrent un soir, alors que les maraudeurs partaient encore pour une escapade nocturne. Habituer à se faire laisser derrière, même s'il commençait à en être peiné, Remus ne bougea même pas, faisait semblant de dormir. Il n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsque les bruits de pas se furent éloignés. Un soupir lui échappa.

- Remus!

Son nom était murmurer, mais il l'entendit tout de même. Tournant la tête vers la gauche, il fut surprit de ne rien voir lui qui avait une très bonne vision nocturne.

- Remus!

Cette fois, la voix, qui ressemblait fortement à celle de James, venait de la droite. Encore une fois, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la source de la voix, sans rien voir.

- Remus!

Ça venait de devant lui cette fois! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait? Le silence revient alors qu'il regardait partout autour de lui. Puis il entendit quelqu'un rire, suivit d'une expiration rapide. On aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de reçevoir un coup de coude. Intrigué, Remus plissa les yeux et vit une parcelle d'air ondulée. Pendant un instant il cru voir un bout de pantalon qui tenait dans le vide puis plus rien. N'étant pas sur de ce qui se produisait, mais voulant tenter sa chance d'attraper celui qui se moquait de lui, Remus se lança en direction de l'endroit où il avait vu l'air ondulé et tomba sur deux formes invisible. Sentant un tissu, Remus s'en saisit pour révéler les corps de James et Sirius.

- Vous…vous étiez…

Les deux frères de cœur éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu aurais du voir ta tête, fini par dire James. C'était trop marrant!

Remus fronça les sourcils avant de détaillé le morceau de tissu qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- Non…ce pourrait-il que ce soit…une cape d'invisibilité?

James hocha la tête alors que Sirius souriait. Bien malgré lui, Remus était émerveillé. Une cape d'invisibilité! Voilà comment les maraudeurs pouvaient faire leurs mauvais coups sans se faire prendre! Confirmant son hypothèses, les deux complices expliquèrent comment James s'était retrouver en possession de la cape.

- Et ce n'est pas le plus surprenant…, commença Sirius avant de manger un coup de coude gracieuseté de James qui lui fit signe de se taire.

Sans relever ce que venait de dire Black, Remus demanda :

- Pourquoi me dire tout cela?

- Parce que, répondit James en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de ses pantalons, je pense qu'il est tant que tu nous accompagnes!

()()()

Accompagné les maraudeurs, voilà un objectif que Remus s'était fixé depuis un bon moment. Et voilà que c'était James, celui qui était constamment sur son chemin, qui venait lui proposer de venir avec eux.

Le loup-garou pensait que rien de mieux ne pouvait lui arrivé.

Seulement les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu.

Les maraudeurs voulaient s'introduire dans la salle commune des Serpentard pour faire une surprise à Snivillus. Ils avaient déjà le mot de passe, c'était supposé être un jeu d'enfant! Descendre au cachot fut le plus facile, s'introduire dans la salle commune aussi. En ressortir, une fois le méfait accomplit (ensorceler le lit de Snape pour qu'il soit incapable d'en sortir le lendemain matin) aurait du être tout aussi facile. Seulement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Remus, qui n'était pas habituer de se déplacer rapidement sous la cape, glissa et se retrouva à découvert au moment où Malefoy passait entrait justement dans la salle.

- Tient tient, qui vois-je? Lupin…

Le blondinet n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre que Sirius, revenu sur ses pas malgré ce que lui avait dit James, lui lançait un sort de pétrification avant d'attraper la main de Remus pour le faire quitté les cachots. Malheureusement ils tombèrent sur Rusard qui les envoya directement en retenu, faisant fit du statut de préfet de Remus.

()()()

Évidement leur retenu se déroula le lendemain après les cours. Dans la salle des trophées, Remus et Sirius devait les récurés à la main, un à un. C'était un travail long et pénible. La seule chose positive que voyant le loup-garou dans cette histoire était sa possibilité d'être seul avec Sirius pour une fois.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi? demanda l'héritier des Black tout en replaçant un énième trophée.

- D'être revenu pour moi, tu n'étais pas obligé.

Sirius eut un sourire avant de répondre :

- C'est des choses que les amis font non?

Remus sourit lui aussi, d'un sourire presque sincère, avant de se remettre au travail. Tout en récurant, il fit exprès de passer près de Sirius, de le frôler lorsqu'il le pouvait. Plusieurs fois, ce dernier échappa le trophée qu'il nettoyait et, même s'il n'en était pas sur, Remus cru voir le grand Sirius Black rougir.

- Quelque chose te trouble? demanda le loup-garou d'un ton innocent.

Sans répondre, Sirius replaça le trophée qu'il avait fini de récuré avant d'en saisir un autre…

* * *

_Et voui, c'est la fin de ce 5e chapitre,_

_À bientôt pour le prochain_

_Kissous chocolatés,_

_Romania_


	6. Potion ratée

Réponses aux reviews:

Naymeth: Et bien et bien, n'es-tu donc jamais rassasiée? :P Sinon je me premet quelques précisions sur le pourquoi James soupsonne Remus comme je l'ai brièvement dit dans un autre chapitre. Disons qu'il trouve étrange le fait que Remus leur adresse la parole alors qu'il ne l'a jamais fait en 5 ans de cohabitation, surtout qu'il sait que Remus ne recherche pas la popularité en se tenant avec eux. Quant au pourquoi il change d'avis...peut-être en est-il venu à apprécier notre cher lycanthrope qui sait ?^^

Elayna Black: Comme je le dis à Naymeth, la raison du revirament de James est peut-être qu'il commence à bien aimer Remus...( après tout n'est-il pas attachant???^^)

Loulou2a: C'est ce qu'il faut! Quand même Sirius n'est pas si facile à séduire...quoi que...^^ Pour ce qui est de tes attentes, peut-être seront-elles comblées dans un prochain chapitre!?! :P

Mlle Potter: Kya! Contente d'avoir recu une review de Mlle Potter !!!^^ Chocolatés en l'honneur de notre Moony adoré :P Bonne lecture de cette suite!

Svet's: Si tu peux être à la place de Sirius...hum...surement dans tes rêves, mais pas en vrai désolée :( Si je le pouvais soit sur que je kidnapperait Sirius, mais bon...Sinon j'espère que tu appréciras tout de même ce chapitre, même si je ne peut t'offrir Mus ( qui appartient à la grande JKR).

Lokness : Loll, c'est vrai que les genres conviennent parfaitement et, confidence comme ça, je suis une safique invétérée...mais bon comme je ne veux pas que tu viennes m'assaciner dans mon sommeil XD je vais être gentille...je pense :P En tout cas bonne lecture de ce chapitre!

_Merdouille je vienne de me rendre compte qu'une autre fic plus ancienne que la mienne s'appele Right Kind Of Wrong...T.T_

_Situation que je déteste, mais bon je me permet de garder le titre tout de même en voulant toutefois préciser à l'auteur de cettre autre fic que ce n'était pas voulu :)_

_La preuve que c'est un beau titre non?_

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture à vous toutes en espérant que vous aimiez._

_Oh et un grand merci pour vos réponses à mes question ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 6

Potion ratée

Au moment même où Rusard vint leurs annoncé que leur retenue était finie, Sirius disparut dans un coup de vent, marmonnant quelque chose que Remus ne comprit pas. De toute façon, pour le moment, il s'en fichait un peu. Content d'avoir pu troubler Black (quoi que ce n'était pas encore parfaitement sûr) il marcha lentement pour revenir à la salle commune. En chemin il rencontra Lily et lui fit par de ses « avancements ».

- Rem…tu n'as pas à faire ça tu sais? Commença la rouquine. Sarah va mieux, je l'ai vu aujourd'hui…

- Peut-être, mais ça ne change rien à ce qu'il a lui a fait. Jamais son humiliation publique ne sera effacée.

Lily soupira avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, son regard émeraude rivé dans le sien.

- Tes actions n'effaceront pas non plus ses blessures…

Remus ne répondit pas, détournant le regard. À ce moment, Lily savait que quoi qu'elle dise, son ami ne changerait pas d'idée et tout cela l'attristait car elle n'était pas sans ignorer qu'au final, Remus serait aussi blesser, sinon plus, que Sirius…

()()()

Ce soir là, après s'être couché, Remus rêva que, lors d'une de ses transformations, il avait blessé Sarah. Il se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à la chamade. Ce genre de cauchemar revenait souvent. C'était sa principale crainte que de blessé un jour quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Dans ces moments là, il se sentait affreusement seul. Fermant de nouveau les yeux pour se rendormir, le châtain entendit quelqu'un qui prononçait son nom.

- Remus…?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la source de la voix. Sirius.

- Est-ce que ça va?

Remus hocha doucement la tête bien qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout.

* Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Black!*

Sirius ne dit rien, se levant doucement alors que Remus se retournait pour tenter de s'endormir. Soulevant les couvertures, il s'allongea à côté de son ami qui était glacé. Alors, dans le but de le réchauffer Sirius l'attira à lui. S'abandonnant malgré lui à la douce chaleur qui se dégageait du brun, Remus finit par s'endormir blottit contre lui.

Au petit matin, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était seul dans son lit. Bizarrement, il était déçut. Se levant, Remus n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'il trébuchait. Une fois par terre, Remus secoua la tête et regarda en direction de ce qui l'avait fait tomber pour voir Peter qui dormait par terre. Surprit Remus ne sut pas comment réagir. Devait-il le réveiller?

Décidant que non, il alla prendre une douche avant de descendre pour aller déjeuner. Il s'assit à côté de James qui lui fit un bref salut de la tête. Depuis qu'il l'avait accepté dans une escapade nocturne le jeune homme ne savait pas trop quoi pensé de Potter. Est-ce que celui-ci serait plus amical avec lui par la suite ou n'était-ce qu'un geste sans suite? Remus mit de côté ses interrogations pour se concentrer sur son petit-déjeuner. Le temps lui fournirait des réponses de toutes manières.

- Euh…c'est normal que Peter dorme par terre? Osa-t-il demander après s'être servit.

- Oh, oui! répondit James, bizarrement, Peter se « promène » durant la nuit. Il s'est même retrouvé au pied de mon lit une fois. Ça m'étonne que tu l'ais jamais remarquer!

Remus ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder Sirius l'air de demander : « C'est une blague ou pas? ». Sans répondre à sa question muette, le sex symbol de Poudlard mordit à pleine dent dans une pomme.

()()()

Lors du cours de potion, pendant lequel Sirius et James l'avait littéralement obligé à s'asseoir avec eux, Remus recommença son manège. Il frôlait de temps en temps la cuisse de Sirius de son pied ou encore de sa main, faisant naître une légère rougeur sur les joues de son ami.

Alors qu'ils préparaient une potion qui permettait de voir les pensée de la personne qui l'ingurgite, Remus fit exprès de frôler la main de Sirius. Résultat, ce dernier échappa trop de mandragore dans la potion qui vira au rouge écarlate et implosa. Le liquide rougeâtre revola un peu partout éclaboussant les maraudeurs ainsi que Remus.

Peter, qui en avait eu sur la main, huma le parfum plus que savoureur de la potion et, à la grande surprise des autres, y gouta. Pendant un moment, les maraudeurs ainsi que Remus, le fixèrent s'attendant presqu'à ce qu'il recrache ce qu'il avait ingurgité.

- En fait, c'est plutôt bon, fit le blond avec un sourire avant de se servir dans ce qui restait du chaudron de Sirius.

Pour y avoir aussi goûté avec précaution, Remus acquiesça. Sans le savoir, Sirius avait créé une potion qui goutait un mélange de fraise et de chocolat. C'était excellent, tellement que les autres élèves voulurent y goûter. Le professeur les laissa faire parce qu'il n'y avait aucun effets…du moins pas immédiat.

Au bout d'un moment, les pensées des gens se mirent à se « matérialisé devant tout le monde ». Le problème c'est que, comme la potion était raté, c'était toutes les pensées, et non une à la fois, qui était visible ce qui donnait un amalgame d'image incohérentes. Surtout que la moitié de la classe en avait bu.

Effrayer par ce que ses propres pensées pourraient révéler, Remus tenta de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre, mais au final, les autres purent voir que la personne qui l'obnubilait était Sirius sans toutefois savoir pourquoi.

Et, lorsque toute cette agitation fut terminée, l'héritier Black adressa un grand sourire à Remus en disant :

- Et bien je ne savais pas que je te faisais de l'effet comme ça!

Puis il éclata de rire en donnant une tape dans le dos du lycanthrope pour montré qu'il blaguait. Remus fini par rire lui aussi, soulagé de l'angoisse que la situation avait fait naitre chez lui bientôt suivit de James et Peter…

* * *

_Ainsi ce termine ce chapitre._

_Et non, pour une fois je ne pose pas de question...hum à moins que celle-ci compte: _

_Si quelque chose vous semble pas clair, juste à demander et vous optiendrai réponse :P_

_Bisous à la saveur de la potion de Sirius_

_Romania_


	7. Secrets de maraudeur

Réponses a mes chère revieweuses:

Feasie : Tant mieux alors. Je pensais changer mon titre mais finalement je vais le laisser comme ça :) Très contente que tu aimes aussi cette fics^^ Bisous et bonne lecture!

Svet's: Haha, je pense que je te tiens trop réveillée tard!!!:POh et désolée, cette potion n'est pas encore à vendre ^^ Blague a part, je suis contente que tu continues de me lire! Ça fait plaisir d'avoir des lectrices assidues. Sur ce bisous et bonne lecture!

_Et oui, enfin le chapitre 7 :P_

_En espérant que vous l'aimiez!_

* * *

Chapitre 7

Secrets de maraudeur

Ce fut la première fois que Remus se sentit comme un maraudeur, mais pas la dernière. Par la suite, l'occasion se représenta. D'abord, il sauva les maraudeurs d'une mauvaise passe, en mentant à la directrice des Gryffondor sur l'identité de ceux qui avait enfermé Rusard dans son bureau et ce même s'il avait été témoin de ce James, Peter et Sirius avaient fait. Le parfait Lupin devenait de plus en plus comme ceux qu'il détestait.

Après cet incident, lorsque Remus revient dans son dortoir, il trouva les maraudeurs plantés au centre de la pièce, sérieux comme jamais.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il.

- Approche, fut la réponse de James.

Pas trop rassuré, le préfet chercha l'appui de Peter ou encore de Sirius, mais aucun ne le regardait. C'était mauvais signe. Obéissant tout de même à James, Remus fit un pas en avant. Lorsqu'il fut près de James ce dernier l'étreignit comme un frère. De surprise, Remus ne bougea pas.

- Bienvenu parmis nous, mon frère, lui dit James avec un grand sourire.

Cette phrase mit un long moment à être analyser par Remus. Ils…ils l'acceptaient parmi eux? Lui, Remus Lupin…

Une joie indescriptible l'envahit alors que Peter lui tapait dans le dos et que Sirius le serrait aussi dans ses bras. L'odeur de Sirius lui fit tourné la tête et il lui fallu beaucoup pour prendre sur lui et s'empêcher de le retenir contre lui.

_* Ce n'est qu'une mascarade Lupin_, se sermonna-t-il, _qu'un pas de plus vers mon but!*_

Malgré ses pensées, il ne pu s'empêcher d'être heureux!

()()()

- Allez Lily! Accepte!

Depuis une bonne heure, Remus harcelait son amie pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec James Potter. Il se disait que ce dernier lui serait reconnaissant ce qui pouvait lui être bénéfique plus tard.

- Pas question!

Déjà le refus de Lily était moins ferme. De toute façon, elle avait un jour avoué que James lui plaisait.

- S'il te plait. Dit juste que tu vas le faire…ce n'est pas obliger d'être aujourd'hui, ni demain…

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'hocher la tête, cédant au regard mordoré de son ami.

()()()

Le soir venu, Remus revint dans son dortoir avec la bonne nouvelle.

- James, Lily sortira avec toi!

- Quoi?

Peter tomba à la renverse alors qu'un sourire éclatant éclairait le visage de James. Il se leva de sur son lit pour prendre Remus par les épaules!

- Quand? Quand?

- Euh…à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

- Arg, mais c'est dans une semaine! C'est trop loin!

James faisait semblant de dramatiser et prenait sa tête dans ses mains comme s'il venait de recevoir la pire nouvelle de sa vie sous le regard amusé de Sirius qui fit signe à Remus de venir s'asseoir avec lui sur son lit. Lorsqu'il fut assit, James reprit son sérieux et dit :

- Je pense qu'il est temps que nous t'initions!

Un éclat de terreur passa dans les yeux de Remus qui voulu se lever, mais déjà Sirius le retenait.

- En tant que membres des maraudeurs il faut que tu saches que nous avons plusieurs secrets. La cape en est un…en tout il y en a quatre. Aujourd'hui je compte t'apprendre le second.

James prit un air solennel alors que Remus était tout ouïe. Les secrets des maraudeurs, voilà qui était très intéressant. Ainsi ils lui faisaient assez confiance pour lui parler de leurs secrets…

Pendant un instant un profond sentiment de culpabilité envahit Remus, mais il s'efforça de le faire taire.

- Nous avons découvert qu'il y a…

Peter leva la tête et s'approcha en disant :

- Tu vas vraiment lui dire?

James le fit taire d'un signe de la main avant de terminer :

-…un loup-garou à l'école!

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Remus eut l'impression qu'on lui avait coupé le souffle, qu'on l'empêchait de respirer. Ils savaient…ils savaient…

Comment? Pourquoi?

Impossible…impossible…il avait toujours été discret et…et…

- Remus?

La voix de Sirius s'infiltra dans son esprit, lui faisait prendre conscience qu'il devait avoir l'air étrange comme ça, la bouche à demi ouverte, une expression de terreur sur le visage.

- C'est monstrueux, commença Remus avant de se lever précipitamment. Un monstre de la sorte, ici à l'école!

Il en tremblait, d'abord parce qu'il avait mal juste à prononcer ces paroles, mais aussi parce qu'il savait que c'était là l'opinion publique à propos des loups-garous. Les maraudeurs ne devaient pas faire l'exception. Personne ne pouvait accepter sa condition.

- Du calme.

Sirius le força à se rassoir alors que James et Peter secouait la tête.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses? demanda celui qui aimait Lily.

- Pas…pas vous?

Remus tremblait toujours, même lorsque Sirius passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le réconforté.

- Non, fut la réponse des trois.

Ne sachant pas trop comment prendre la nouvelle ainsi que la réponse, Remus se releva et quitta le dortoir en courant. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut sorti de la salle commune. Se laissant glisser au sol, il prit sa tête entre ses bras.

- Remus, entendit-il alors que quelqu'un s'assoyait à ses côtés. Il faut que tu comprennes notre point de vue.

Sirius parlait en caressant doucement les cheveux de Remus espérant apaiser ses tremblements.

- Nous ne pensons pas que les loups-garous sont des monstres. Ils ne sont pas responsables de leurs actes et n'ont jamais voulu en être un, pour la plupart. Nous pensons aussi que ce doit être une bonne personne pour que Dumbledore le laisse étudier ici.

Remus hocha la tête avant de lever les yeux vers Sirius qui l'attira à lui.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre…

Le jeune loup songea que jamais Sirius n'avait eu autant raison, bien qu'il se trompait sur la raison de sa peur. Le maraudeur fini par le relâcher avant de sortir quelque chose de sa poche.

- Tu as de la chance, ce soir tu apprendras un autre de nos secrets!

Ceci dit il tapota sur le dessus de la carte en disant :

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises…

Se penchant pour voir, Remus vit avec surprise la carte du maraudeur apparaître devant ses yeux.

- Messieurs Padfoot, Wormtail et Prongs sont fiers de vous présentés la carte du maraudeur…wow! C'est une carte de Poudlard?

Sirius expliqua le fonctionnement de la carte à Remus qui était plutôt émerveillé.

- Mais Padfoot, Wormtail et Prongs, qui est-ce?

Un demi-sourire se dessina sur les lèvres parfaite de Sirius qui donna envie à son ami de les embrasser. Chassant cette pensée il écouta la réponse :

- Respectivement moi, Peter et James!

- Mais pourquoi avoir choisit ces surnoms étranges?

Sirius ne répondit pas se contentant de dire qu'il lui faudrait un surnom à lui aussi.

- Je me charge de t'en trouver un, d'accord?

- Hum…oui okay…

Ceci dit ils se remirent debout et Sirius fit disparaître la carte l'ayant rendu à l'état de parchemin vierge auparavant.

- Au fait Remus, maintenant que j'y pense…je t'ai dis un secret, à toi de m'en dire un! lança Sirius d'un ton espiègle alors que Remus allait rentrer dans la salle commune.

Ce dernier sembla réfléchir puis dit :

- Je te trouve plutôt attirant pour un gars!

Ce à quoi Sirius répondit :

- Fille ou gars, quelle importance?

* * *

_Hihi, oui je vous laisse la dessus!_

_A bientôt pour la suite :)_

_Bisous chocolatés_

_Romania_


	8. Avance pour mieux reculer

Réponses aux reviews:

Naymeth: Loll, t'avais manqué le chapitre 6???:P J'avoue que j'aurais pu vous mettre les pensées des autres. Faudrais bien que je le fasse en surplus...peut-être au prochain chapitre comme bonus???^^

Akkira: T'en fais pas, y a encore une belle suite pour tous!!!XD Pour ce qui est de la réaction des maraudeurs, je me suis dit que vu qu'ils avaient bien réagit dans les livres, il devait réagir comme ça!!!:P

Loulou2a: Oui, c'est sur qu'ils l'ont accepté assez facilement, mais il faut dire que c'est Remus! Comment ne pas l'aimé?^^

Svet's : Je sais!:P Contente que tu apprécie un peu plus James! ( l'auteur qui tante de convaincre Svet!!XD).

_Et oui, après une looooooooooooooooongue absence qui était justifiée je vous l'assure, voilà la suite de cette histoire. _

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 8

Avance pour mieux reculer

Ce que lui avait dit Sirius en dernier était resté ancré dans la mémoire de Remus, tellement qu'il se disait avoir une chance et que ça le ravissait, peut-être un peu trop justement.

- Mon plan avance bien.

Ce fut la première chose que dit Remus à Lily le lendemain alors qu'ils attendaient les maraudeurs à l'orée du château pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Cette dernière eut de nouveau un air triste, comme à chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet ensemble. Voilà près de deux mois que le plan de Remus était en marche. D'inconnu, il était devenu maraudeur. De maraudeur il projetait d'être le petit ami de Sirius Black. Entre les deux il y avait encore du chemin à faire mais Remus était confiant. Seulement il ne se rendait pas compte que depuis un petit moment ses actions n'étaient plus guidées par son désir de vengeance…

- Rem' je pense toujours que pour ton bien tu devrais arrêter.

- Alors que je me rapproche du but? Pas question…

Voulant changer de sujet parce qu'il savait très bien que Lily poursuiverait il demanda:

- Sinon comment va Sarah?

Lily soupira.

- Mieux, beaucoup mieux même, mais tu lui manques. Elle se demande pourquoi tu n'as plus de temps pour aller la voir…surtout que tu m'as fait promettre de ne rien lui dire…

- C'est mieux ainsi…je vais tenter de lui parler avant Noël.

Lily hocha la tête sans rien ajouter.

- Au fait, prête à sortir avec James?

- Arg, pourquoi je me suis laissée entraînée là dedans?

Sa réponse ne vint jamais parce que déjà son « cavalier » pour la journée, venait d'arrivé. Jetant un dernier regard à Remus, Lily s'éloigna et fut vite remplacée par Sirius qui lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Tu sais, tu es plutôt attirant!

Ceci dit il s'enfuit pour rattraper James, comme un gamin gêner, ce qui fit rire Remus qui leurs emboita le pas suivit par Peter.

()()()

Après avoir fait milles et une boutique, dont la dernière était Zonko, James et Lily partirent de leurs côtés laissant Remus avec les deux autres maraudeurs. Sirius lui dit de l'attendre là et s'éloigna un moment avec Peter. Lorsqu'il revient il était seul et trainait le sac à dos de Peter.

- Suit moi!

- Mais…et Peter?

Sans répondre Sirius prit la main de Remus et l'amena avec lui jusqu'à la sortie de la ville, là où se trouvait une colline à partir de laquelle on pouvait voir la cabane hurlante. Sortant du sac une couverture, l'héritier Black l'étendit par terre avant de s'asseoir dessus. Tapotant sur la couverture à ses côtés, il enjoint Remus à faire de même. Remus obtempéra sans trop savoir comment faire autrement.

Ils étaient déjà en décembre et, même s'il n'avait pas encore neigé, il faisait plutôt froid dehors. À rester assit, immobile, même avec un manteau, Remus frissonna. Le remarquant son ami tira une seconde couverture du sac avec laquelle il les couvrit tout deux. Recherchant la chaleur, Remus se blotti contre Sirius. Ils restèrent là, en silence, à regarder le jour décliner lentement alors que des flocons blancs tombaient doucement du ciel.

- Tu sais, dit soudainement Remus, on dirait presque que c'est arrangé! Je veux dire, le coucher de soleil, la première neige…beau scénario romantique…

- En effet…

Ils restèrent silencieux après cela savourant tout deux la présence de l'autre. Remus, plus tard, voudra se giflé mentalement pour s'être laissé attendrir par des sentiments inconnus pour Sirius Black mais pour l'instant il nageait dans le bonheur le plus parfait. Il était simplement heureux d'être là…

()()()

- Les cadeaux, cria Peter en se jetant sur ses cadeaux de Noël.

Oui, déjà, c'était la période des fêtes. Déjà Noël. Pendant un moment Remus avait craint que ses amis ne partent chez eux mais ce ne fut pas le cas. C'était une bonne chose car quelle meilleure période pour se rapproché de Sirius que celle-ci?

Se levant, Remus découvrit avec plaisir des cadeaux de tous ses amis. Les trois maraudeurs s'étaient cotisés pour lui acheter un balai, ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Lily lui offrit un livre sur les diverses créatures magique et Sarah…

- À mon Remus adoré, de ta Sarah qui t'aime, lu Sirius en regardant le paquet.

Pendant un instant Remus se demanda s'il allait faire le lien, mais le sex symbol de Poudlard se contenta de lui rendre le paquet qui contenait ses chocolats préféré.

- C'est ta petite amie? demanda nonchalamment Sirius à demi étendu dans son lit.

- Hein?

- Sarah! C'est ta petite amie?

Le loup-garou ne répondit pas, se contentant de manger un bout de chocolat.

- Oh allez, Rem' tu peux bien me le dire à moi non? De toute façon on est seul non?

Jetant un regard aux alentours, Remus se rendit compte qu'en effet les autres maraudeurs avaient quittés la chambre. Quand? Ça il ne saurait le dire. Se levant à son tour il ouvrit la porte pour descendre les escaliers. Il fut rattrapé par Sirius sur le palier qui reliait les dortoirs de filles et ceux des gars.

- Allez Rem!

- Disons que oui! Qu'est-ce que ça change?

Remus était vraiment amusé par la réaction de Sirius. Il voulait savoir, ça paraissait trop.

- Et bien…beaucoup de choses, fut la réponse des plus évasive de son ami.

- Comme?

Levant les yeux au ciel, où plutôt au plafond, Sirius soupira avant de regarder Remus dans les yeux souriant.

- Je ne pourrais pas t'embrasser sous le gui sinon…

- Qu…

Remus n'eut jamais le temps de poser sa question que déjà deux lèvres chaudes se posaient sur les siennes. L'idée de résister ne lui vint même pas. Se laissant porter par les sensations nouvelles que faisait naître en lui le baiser de Sirius, Remus arrêta de réfléchir. Il laissa son « ami-ennemi » approfondir le baiser. Lorsque l'héritier Black le libéra, Remus eut l'impression que ses jambes était en coton et qu'il allait s'effondrer. Quoi qu'on en dise, c'était tout un baiser!

- Joyeux Noël Remus…

* * *

_Hihi, oui oui, c'est la fin..._

_Non, ne me lapider pas, ce n'est que le chapitre 8 qui se termine ainsi!!! Il y a une suite!!!_

_Donc, sur ce à la prochaine ( qui sera bientôt promis ^^)_

_Bisous au MnM's_

_Romania_


	9. Chien et Loup

Réponses aux reviews:

Loulou2a : C'est vrai que Remus commence à oublier sa vengeance. Aurait-il quelques sentiments pour Sirius??:P Bonne lecture!

Akkira: Je pense que tu continuras de me trouver sadique avec la fin de ce chapitre!!!^^ Mais bon, faut toujours se dire qu'il y a une suite! Pour ce qui est du happy end...alors là faudra lire jusqu'à la fin pour savoir :P Bonne lecture!

Svet's: Merci^^ Remus qui aimerait Sirius...en voilà une idée complêtement...impossible?!? Ha va savoir:P Bonne lecture de ce chapitre!!!

_Ha mes lectrices que j'adore...en ce moment j'ai pas trop le moral. Je me suis mise en tête de traduire cette fics en anglais ( ça fait pas trop prétenteuse de faire ça avec sa propre fic?) et disons que ça fait deux review que j'ai qui sont pour le moins blessant..._

_OKay mon coup de bol personnel. _

_Je vous laisse là dessus et place au chapitre 9!!!_

* * *

Chapitre 9

Chien et Loup

Ce baisé avait chamboulé Remus plus qu'il n'osa se l'avouer par la suite. Par contre, son plan fonctionnait parfaitement. Depuis Sirius se comportait en véritable petit copain, l'embrassant à des moments saugrenus au détour d'un couloir vide par exemple, ou encore pour le réveiller le matin (pour Remus il n'existait pas de meilleurs réveil). Ce comportement, qu'il avait en un sens recherché, troublait beaucoup le jeune Lupin qui ne savait plus comment faire pour empêcher son cœur de faire un bond lorsque Sirius entrait dans une pièce.

()()()

- Je suis sur que Remus nous cache quelque chose…

Remus leva les yeux de son livre de métamorphose pour regarder les maraudeurs discuter un peu plus loin. Il n'avait pas voulu les écoutés, mais lorsqu'il avait entendu son nom, le loup-garou n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. À quelques mètres de lui, James faisait face à Sirius et Peter, voulant leurs faire entendre son point de vue. Sirius avait les bras croisé et ne semblait pas trop réceptif alors que Peter hochait doucement la tête.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva ce dernier.

Pour les autres personnes présentes dans la salle commune, ce que disaient les trois amis était inaudible. Pour Remus, c'était comme s'ils étaient à côté de lui.

- C'est ridicule, il m'en aurait parlé!

Ça c'était Sirius. Sans le vouloir, le lycanthrope se mit à sourire presque tendrement lorsque son regard se posa sur l'héritier des Black.

- Et pourquoi ça? demanda Peter.

Sans laisser le temps à son frère de cœur de répondre, pour autant qu'il l'aurait fait, James reprit la parole :

- Qu'importe! Quelque chose cloche avec lui, sinon comment expliquer ses absences mensuelles…

À partir de là, Remus n'écouta plus. Il lui sembla encore une fois que son cœur cessait de battre. S'ils avaient deviné? Ils savaient déjà qu'il y avait un loup-garou à Poudlard…

S'ils avaient fait le lien avec ses absences et la pleine lune?

()()()

Cette sourde angoisse provoqué par tant de questions sans réponses, lui noua l'estomac tout au long de la journée d'autant plus qu'il savait.

Il savait que les maraudeurs le confronteraient ce soir parce que ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de le faire en public. Aussi retarda-t-il longtemps le moment de se rendre dans son dortoir.

_* Ils ne savent rien! Tout ira bien!*_

Ces deux petites phrases qui lui donnaient du courage, Remus se les répéta tout en montant les marches…lorsqu'il fut devant la porte…lorsqu'il l'ouvrit.

Et son courage s'envola lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui. Devant lui se tenait ses « amis » placés exactement comme la fois où il avait été « fait » maraudeur. James au centre, Sirius et Peter de chaque côté.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tenta Remus innocemment.

- Il y a quelque chose dont on doit te parler.

James avait l'air si sérieux, s'en était presque terrifiant.

- Qui est?

- La raison de tes absences mensuelles, répondit Sirius.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard bleu-gris de celui qu'il avait juré de détruire, Remus eut l'impression que ses forces l'avaient abandonné. Pas parce qu'il lisait de la colère ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans les yeux de Sirius, non! Parce qu'il n'y voyait rien d'autre qu'une profonde inquiétude.

Inquiétude qui se reflétait aussi dans les regards de James et Peter.

Remus ne sut pas où il trouva la force de sourire et comment il sut s'empêcher de se précipiter sur ses amis, et d'avoir un ton décontracter lorsqu'il répondit :

- Ha, ce n'est que ça! Les gars vous m'avez fait peur…

- Répond à la question Remus, reprit James.

- Oui, ça…figurez-vous que ma tante est malade et que je vais simplement lui rendre visite à tout les mois.

Remus réussit à sourire alors que l'inquiétude disparaissait des regards des maraudeurs, enfin de deux d'entre eux. Alors que James et Peter disait à Remus qu'il aurait du les mettre au courant, Sirius continuait de le regarder. Quelque chose lui disait que son « ami-amoureux? » mentait…

()()()

La pleine lune arriva bien assez tôt. Malgré la neige qui recouvrait le sol, normale pour ce début janvier, Remus se fit, comme à chaque fois, escorter jusqu'au passage sous le saule cogneur qui débouchait dans la cabane hurlante. Tout était normal, habituel…

Tout sauf le regard ombrageux d'un grand chien noir qui épiait le moindre de ses mouvements.

()()()

Au petit matin, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose que senti Remus fut la douleur familières des blessures qu'il s'était lui-même infligées pendant la nuit. Puis ce fut l'impression d'un regard posé sur lui. Tournant légèrement la tête vers la gauche, le jeune homme aperçu un grand chien noir qui posait sur lui un regard triste. Se questionnant intérieurement sur la présence d'un tel animal dans ce lieu sinistre, Remus rassembla ses forces et réussit à s'asseoir. Une grimace de douleur ainsi qu'un gémissement échappèrent à son contrôle. Aussitôt le chien sauta sur le lit où était assit Remus et se mit à lécher ses plaies.

Remus ne sut comment agir. C'était tout simplement trop étrange. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, il s'autorisa à poser sa main dans le pelage obscure du chien qui se calla contre lui. La chaude fourrure contre sa peau nue apporta beaucoup de réconfort à un jeune homme qui en manquait cruellement. Sans savoir pourquoi des larmes se mirent à couler des yeux mordorés de Remus alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans la fourrure sombre.

Il resta un long moment comme cela, collé contre un chien dont il ignorait la provenance, à pleurer avant de s'endormir de nouveau.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la deuxième fois il était à l'infirmerie. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder partout autour de lui à la recherche de son compagnon d'infortune. Le voyant faire, Mlle Pompresh demanda :

- Chercher vous quelque chose M. Lupin?

- Je…le chien…

Se rendant compte de l'incohérence de ses paroles par l'air surprit qu'afficha l'infirmière il reprit :

- Y avait-il quelque chose d'anormal lorsque l'on est venu me chercher à la cabane?

- Non, tout était comme d'habitude.

L'infirmière braqua son regard dans celui de Remus comme intriguée.

- Pourquoi cette question?

- Oh, pour rien…un rêve c'est tout!

Pompom sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'elle se fit appeler. Presqu'à regret elle quitta le lycanthrope qui se demandait si le chien n'avait pas été un rêve. Après tout, depuis un petit moment (il devait l'avouer) il rêvait souvent à Sirius et, coïncidence?, le chien avait le même regard…

Pensé à Sirius l'amena à se dire que son plan stagnait pour le moins depuis noël car si Sirius l'avait embrassé, rien ne disait qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. Soupirant, Remus tenta de trouver une position confortable et se perdit dans ses pensées où se mélangeait Sirius, le chien noir, ainsi qu'une foule de sentiments contradictoires…

* * *

_Voili voulou la fin de ce chapitre_

_À bientôt pour le 10 e_

_Bisous_

_Romania_


	10. Retour

_Comme j'ai déjà répondue à vos reviews, je veux juste encore vous souhaitez une bonne lecture de ce chapitre 10 !!!:P_

* * *

Chapitre 10

Retour

Remus quitta l'infirmerie en milieu d'après-midi. Il marcha longtemps, déambulant dans les couloirs, un peu perdu. En fait, plusieurs pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse les en empêchées. Une chose l'obsédait…une personne plutôt.

Sirius Black.

- Remus?

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa et, lentement se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir une jeune femme aux cheveux miel dans les bras.

- Oh Remus, je suis si heureuse de te voir enfin!

- Moi aussi, moi aussi Sarah, réussit à dire le lycanthrope alors qu'il recevait un baiser sur chaque joues.

Il discuta un peu avec Sarah, rattrapant d'une certaine manière le temps perdu. Il faut dire que dans les quatre derniers mois il ne l'avait que trop peu vu. En botanique, quelques fois aux repas ou au détour d'un couloir, mais c'était tout. La voir était donc un vrai bonheur et c'est à regret qu'ils se séparèrent.

En se dirigeant vers son dortoir, Remus songea que Sarah ne l'avait pas interrogé à propos de ses nouvelles fréquentations. C'était bien là sa Sarah. Soupirant malgré lui, il entra dans la salle commune pour se faire apostropher par James qui se mit à lui poser plein de questions alors que Peter lui souhaitait bon retour. Suivant son mensonge originel, Remus réussit à s'en sortir pas trop mal (il faut dire que Lily s'occupa de distraire James pendant que son ami se sauvait jusqu'à sa chambre).

En arrivant en haut, Remus ferma doucement la porte et se retourna pour voir Sirius assis sur son lit.

- Je t'attendais, dit simplement ce dernier.

Puis il se leva et prit le loup-garou dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi, murmura le jeune homme au regard d'or.

Sans rien ajouter Sirius posa ses lèvres sur celle de Remus qui, franchement, n'attendait que cela depuis la dernière fois. Et, encore, ce fut une explosion des sens pour les deux. Un sentiment qu'ils n'avaient qu'en présence l'un de l'autre. Si Sirius avait embrassé plusieurs personnes dans sa vie rien n'était comparable aux baisés échangés avec Remus.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder dans les yeux, en silence. Et, dans le regard de Sirius, Remus pu lire beaucoup de tendresse, mais aussi une sorte de tristesse infinie qui l'intrigua au plus haut point. Il voulu poser une question, mais, en entendant des bruits de pas qui montaient les marches, Remus se jeta dans à la hâte dans son lit tout habillé et fit signe à Sirius de se taire. Un sourire lui répondit alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour faire semblant de dormir et ainsi échappé à l'interrogatoire Potter!

()()()

Le sujet des disparitions de Remus ne fut, heureusement pour lui, plus remit sur le tapis. Il réussit aussi à voir Lily et Sarah dans les jours qui suivirent au grand bonheur des trois amis. Après une semaine, somme toute, plutôt calme, Remus eut la surprise de recevoir un message de Sirius, pendant le cours de divination, qui disait :

_« Rejoint-moi à minuit au sommet de la tour d'astronomie,_

_S._ »

Le jeune homme coula un regard vers son ami qui ne le regarda même pas. Décidant de ne pas lui demander des explications, Remus continua tant bien que mal à écouter la professeur divaguer sur les malheurs qui risquait des les frapper tous autant qu'ils était.

- Foutaises que ce cours, lança James une fois le dit cours terminé.

Peter et Remus pouffèrent de rire alors que Sirius ne réagissait pas, dans la lune. James se joignit à l'hilarité de ses deux amis avant de remarquer l'air absent de son frère de cœur.

- Eh oh, Paddy? Y a quelqu'un à la maison?

Et Sirius de ne pas répondre jusqu'à ce que James le secoue un peu.

- Pad !

- Quoi, quoi ?

Rire de James, Peter et Remus.

- Toi, tu penses à une jolie fille, lança le rat avec un regard malicieux.

- Humm…

- Blonde ou brune ? Relança James en mettant sa main autour des épaules de Sirius alors que, un ou deux pas derrière, Remus se renfrognait.

Il s'en voulu aussitôt pour avoir réagit de cette manière, mais bon qu'y pouvait-il ? Et non il n'était pas jaloux, pas du tout même…

En fait si !

Mais ça jamais il ne se l'avouerait…

()()()

Le soir même, à l'heure dite, Remus se présenta au « rendez-vous » fixé par son ami. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre et, en un sens, ça l'angoissait. Lorsqu'il arriva au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, il vit Sirius à couder au rebord de la tour, les yeux levé vers le ciel. Doucement, le lycanthrope se plaça à ses côtés et saisit sa main. Sirius resta un moment silencieux, se contentant de sourire et de serrer la main dans la sienne.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu, finit-il par dire.

- Tu voulais me faire voir les étoiles ? demanda Remus ayant choisit cette phrase pour le sous-entendu qu'elle comportait.

Sous entendu qui ne passa pas inaperçu et qui fit légèrement rougir son vis-à-vis.

- Parce que tu serais d'accord ?

Remus eut un demi-sourire, songeant que leur conversation déviait.

- Peut-être bien…mais ce n'est pas pour cela que tu m'as fait venir n'est-ce pas ?

- Non effectivement.

Sirius cessa de regarder le ciel pour fixer Remus dans les yeux. Ce dernier eut l'impression de se perdre dans les deux étendues bleue-grise qui le regardait. Sirius avait un de ces regards qui ferait fondre la neige en hiver.

* Pas étonnant que les filles tombent à ses pieds…*

- Il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire, commença l'héritier des Black alors que le jeune loup-garou se disait que lui aussi tomberait bien, malgré lui, pour Sirius Black.

- Je t'écoute.

Un semblant de gêne traversa le regard de celui qui devait répondre alors qu'il baissait les yeux et marmonnait une réponse inaudible même pour Remus.

- Quoi ?

De nouveau l'or rencontra le ciel orageux et, alors que Sirius ouvrait la bouche pour répondre on entendit la trappe qui menait au sommet de la tour s'ouvrir avec fracas alors qu'apparaissait les deux autres maraudeurs de sous la cape d'invisibilité. James était absolument rayonnant alors que Peter regardait d'un drôle d'œil les mains jointes de Remus et Sirius. En voyant cela les deux concernés se lâchèrent assez rapidement.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais, commença James en plaçant un bras autour des épaules des deux jeune hommes. Elle a enfin dit oui !!!

- Mais qui ? Demanda Sirius pas très heureux d'avoir été dérangé mais en même temps soulagé.

- Lily pardieu !!! Elle va sortir avec moi !!!

James était si heureux que ni Sirius ni Remus n'eurent le cœur de lui dire qu'il les dérangeait. Finalement le reste de la soirée fut consacré à la « conquête » de James qu'ils fêtèrent en buvant du Whisky Pur-Feu subtilisé d'on ne sait où.

* * *

_Me lapider pas, je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais dites-vous que ce n'est qu'une trasition :P_

_Au prochain chapitre il se passe quelque chose d'interressant...enfin...vous en serez juges^^_

_Bisous,_

_Romania_


	11. Moony

_Un gros merci à ma bêta Mlle Potter :)_

* * *

Chapitre 11

Moony

- Comme ça c'est officiel! Toi et James! Qui l'aurait cru?

- Oh 'Mus, laisse tomber, tu veux?

En faisant une ronde nocturne, une semaine après voir appris la nouvelle, Remus taquinait un peu Lily.

- Et toi, comment tu vas?

- Je vais bien, répondit Remus en sachant très bien qu'elle en viendrait au sujet « Vengeance + Sirius+ Sentiments = mauvais plan! »

Lily ne s'y laissa pas prendre.

- 'Mus, tu ne vas pas bien du tout et tu le sais. Oublie donc cette histoire de vengeance une fois pour toutes! Elle n'a plus raison d'être, si elle a déjà eu raison d'être un jour! Sarah va bien, très bien même puisqu'elle a un nouveau copain, Sirius est obnubilé par toi et ne voit plus de filles du tout, tu l'aimes et…

- Je ne l'aime pas, coupa Remus tout en accélérant le pas.

Il le disait, l'affirmait tout les jours avec plus de difficulté que le précédent. Non il ne devait pas l'aimer car sinon…

Et puis de toute façon il était trop tard!

Non il ne l'aimait pas…il le trouvait attirant tout au plus, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour, ça non!

- Ha non? Poursuivit la préfète en le rattrapant. Alors pourquoi en le disant tes yeux expriment le contraire? Pourquoi tu souffres intérieurement, comme si tu reniais une part de toi?

- Tais-toi! Cria le jeune homme, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais.

Puis coupant court à la discussion il s'enfuit en courant. Sa fuite, il le savait, ne ferait que renforcer les doutes de Lily. Elle le connaissait trop bien, et c'était le pire là-dedans parce que tout ce qu'elle avait dit, Remus savait que c'était vrai. Entendre énoncer à voix haute comment il se sentait, ce qu'il ressentait, était plus difficile que de le ressentir justement. Parce que tant que personne ne savait, il pouvait toujours nier, toujours se mentir à lui-même.

()()()

Après l'épisode de la tour, Sirius ne tenta plus de discuter avec Remus et sembla éviter de se retrouver seul avec lui. Même ses baisers matinaux se firent plus rares. Puis vint le début février et avec lui, la pleine lune. À la grande surprise de Remus, le chien noir se trouvait avec lui à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait pendant les trois jours horribles. Cet animal était son réconfort, son point d'ancrage avec la réalité. Ses moments de conscience, il les passait à caresser le pelage sombre, à énoncer à voix haute ses pensées du moment, à savoir sa peur d'être rejeté de par sa condition, sa difficulté à avoir des amis, son enfance qui fut difficile. Et le chien restait là, à l'écouter, le réconforter de par sa présence.

-Merci, murmura Remus alors qu'il sentait le sommeil s'emparer de lui. Reviendras-tu pour moi le mois prochain?

Il sembla au lycanthrope que le canidé souriait alors qu'il penchait la tête de haut en bas. Rassuré, Remus sombra dans un doux sommeil…

()()()

- Bonjour Moony!

Remus sourit à Peter qui vint de l'appeler par son nouveau surnom : Moony. C'était Sirius qui l'avait choisi aux dires des autres, supposément parce qu'il était souvent perdu dans ses pensées (ce qui n'était pas faux) et donc dans la lune.

Moony.

Voilà un surnom qui lui allait plus que bien. L'ironie l'avait fait sourire lorsque James lui avait annoncé. Il sembla que Sirius était un peu mal à l'aise ce soir là, comme s'il avait craint la réaction de Remus. Mais ce dernier appréciait son surnom et les craintes de Sirius avaient disparu.

- Salut Wormtail! Prongs et Paddy ne sont pas avec toi?

- Non, ils avaient entraînement de Quidditch.

Remus hocha la tête tout en se replongeant dans son livre alors que Peter venait s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Tu n'as jamais posé la question, murmura le blondinet.

- Hum?

- À propos de nos surnoms…

Le regard mordoré du loup-garou se posa sur Peter alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Oui, c'était vrai, il n'avait jamais posé la question ni à Peter ni à James depuis que Sirius avait refusé de répondre la dernière fois en se disant qu'il saurait bien en temps voulu. Le temps des révélations était-il venu? Saurait-il enfin le dernier secret des maraudeurs?

- Oui?

Peter se tortilla sur sa chaise comme s'il hésitait.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire…je veux dire…peut-être James ou Sirius devrait…

- Pas besoin de me dire pour eux, juste pour toi ça ira, encouragea Remus, curieux.

- Je…euh…comment dire…je suis…un rat voilà!

Ceci dit Peter quitta la bibliothèque sous le regard perplexe de Remus qui ne savait pas trop comment prendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Devait-il prendre la phrase au sens propre ou figuré?

()()()

14 février. St-Valentin.

En ouvrant les yeux, Remus fut impressionné par le nombre de boîtes de chocolats qu'avait reçu Sirius. Pour tout dire il n'y avait plus de place sur son lit, même chose pour James. Lui et Peter en avait reçu une dizaine environ, ce qui était considérable, mais rien à côté des séducteurs de Poudlard. Fouillant dans le tas de boîtes, James leur apprit qu'il cherchait un présent de Lily. Sirius lui ne fit pas un geste en direction des chocolats se contentant de regarder Remus qui ouvrait ceux de Lily, Sarah…Sirius?

En fait c'était signé S. mais à l'intérieur il y avait un mot écrit de sa main qui disait : « Pour mon Moony. » La boîte contenait des truffes de différentes sortes et couleurs, ce qui ravit le loup-garou, qui adorait le chocolat.

- Merci, fit-il à Sirius sans qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche alors que James s'offusquait parce qu'il n'avait rien reçu de Lily et Remus oui.

Un clin d'œil fut la réponse que reçut le loup-garou.

()()()

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, susurra la voix de Sirius dans l'oreille de Moony.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune homme lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir une grande chambre avec lit à baldaquin rouge, foyer qui était allumé et devant une couverture, une bouteille de vin et deux assiettes remplies de nourriture.

- Sirius…c'est…

Remus ne savait pas trop quoi dire alors que son ami le faisait asseoir. En silence, ils dégustèrent leur souper.

- Est-ce que c'est un rendez-vous? Finit par demander le loup-garou avec un demi-sourire.

- Ça dépend, répondit Sirius avec le même sourire, si tu trouves qu'un souper près du feu dans la salle sur demande est un rendez-vous, alors oui!

Remus ne répondit pas, terminant son assiette avant de la mettre de côté et de fixer le feu, songeur. Ce que Lily avait dit il y a quelques jours lui trottait dans la tête et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Moon?

S'arrachant à la contemplation des flammes, l'interpellé regarda Sirius cherchant une réponse à lui donner avant de dire :

- Tu amènes toutes tes petites amies ici?

- Ça te tracasse?

Remus se renfrogna bien qu'au début il ne se posait pas vraiment la question. S'il avait demandé c'était simplement pour changer de sujet. Aussitôt les bras de Sirius vinrent l'entourer et il sentit son souffle dans son cou.

- Non. Je n'amène aucune de mes « petites amies » ici parce qu'il n'y a aucune fille que je considère comme telle!

- Alors comment considères-tu celles que tu amènes ici pour…pour coucher avec elles?

Sirius ne répondit pas alors que Remus se levait pour se dégager de son étreinte. Maintenant debout il fixait l'héritier Black qui cherchait ses mots.

- Je…Remus, enfin…ça n'a rien à voir…c'est…pourquoi en venir à ce sujet là?

- Parce que les filles ne sont pas des jouets dont tu peux te servir, Black!

Sirius, qui s'était remis debout, recula d'un pas, comme frappé par les paroles de Remus, par la colère qui s'y dégageait.

- Moon…

- C'est ce que tu voulais faire avec moi n'est-ce pas? Un bon souper puis une bonne baise? Ne crois pas que j'ignore tes habitudes!

Désemparé, complètement dépassé par la situation qu'il ne contrôlait pas du tout, Sirius n'arrivait pas à réfléchir sous les accusations de Remus qui le faisait souffrir profondément. Il ne parvint à réagir que lorsque ce dernier s'apprêtait à partir :

- Si je t'ai amené ici ce n'est que dans un but Remus!

- C'est ce que je disais!

Franchissant la distance qui les séparait, Sirius attrapa Remus par les épaules avant de lui dire en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Te dire que je t'aime!

* * *

_Chapitre promis, chapitre envoyé_

_Le prochain pour le 24 décembre ( presque assurer)_

_Bisous_

_Romania_


	12. Incertitudes

*Encore une fois, un gros merci à ma bêta qui corrige mes chapites à la vitesse éclair!:)*

_Vi, déjà le chapitre 12! En vérité je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps ^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 12

Incertitudes

Remus resta figé sur place suite aux paroles de Sirius. Était-ce vrai? Sirius l'aimait-il vraiment?

- Tu…quoi?

- Je t'aime Remus, je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne, répéta Sirius et, dans ses yeux, le loup-garou put lire toute sa sincérité et son amour.

Alors, n'écoutant que son cœur et non sa raison qui lui criait de ne rien faire, Remus souffla un :

- Je t'aime aussi.

Avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de l'héritier Black, comme un assoiffé qui trouve miraculeusement un oasis dans le désert. Bientôt leurs baisers se firent brûlants et, déjà, la chemise de Remus allait rejoindre celle de son futur amant par terre. Les mains froides de Sirius qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale firent frissonner le jeune homme qui se laissait entraîner doucement vers le lit à baldaquin.

- Tu es magnifique, Moon, murmura Sirius à son oreille lorsque Remus se retrouva presque nu.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher le jeune homme rougit suite au compliment et reprit les lèvres de son amoureux pour le faire taire. Remus ne s'était jamais vu comme quelqu'un de beau, alors magnifique encore moins. Surtout qu'il était couvert de cicatrices, causées principalement par ses transformations. Pourtant c'était d'un regard plein de désir et plus qu'appréciateur que Sirius le couvait, ce qui le gênait beaucoup et contribuait à lui faire perdre le fil de ses pensées.

Lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Sirius se glisser sous ses sous-vêtements, Remus se laissa complètement aller. Sans s'en rendre compte, sous les caresses de son futur amant, le jeune homme avait rejeté la tête en arrière, offrant son cou à la merci de Sirius qui le dévorait de baisers.

- Sir…ius…je…

Remus ne termina jamais sa phrase car déjà il avait atteint les étoiles. En ouvrant les yeux (il ne se souvenait pourtant pas de les avoir fermés) Remus rencontra les prunelles dilatées de désir de Sirius avant de baisser les siennes un peu gêné malgré lui de la situation actuelle. Ignorant ce qui se produisait dans la tête de celui qu'il aimait, le brun entreprenait de retirer le dernier morceau de tissu qui couvrait encore Remus alors que lui était déjà dépouillé de tout vêtement.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'un signal d'alarme se fit enfin entendre dans la tête de Remus. Alors que d'un côté quelque chose lui disait de poursuivre, que de coucher avec Sirius n'était qu'une étape inévitable de son plan qui, de toute façon, serait terminé le lendemain, un autre, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait cru, lui disait de fuir. Non pas par crainte de l'acte qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire tout les deux, car Remus le désirait plus que tout en ce moment, mais à cause des conséquences. S'il se donnait à Sirius, le lendemain ce serait à coup sûr sur la fin de leurs relation. Et ça, Remus ne le voulait pas plus.

Repoussant brutalement le brun avant de changer d'avis, Remus se leva, ramassa ses vêtements et, après avoir enfilé ses sous-vêtements, quitta la salle sur demande sous le regard plus que surpris de Sirius qui n'avait même pas réagi. Ce dernier se maudit lui-même d'être allé trop vite, mais pourtant, il lui avait semblé que Remus le voulait aussi…

()()()

Pendant les jours qui suivirent Remus évita volontairement Sirius au grand dam de ce dernier qui tenait à s'expliquer avec le châtain. Mais, bien entendu, Remus ne pouvait pas fuir pour toute sa vie et le destin fit que Sirius réussit à le coincer dans les cachots après un cours de Potions.

- Pad', je vais être en retard pour mon cours, laisse-moi.

- Je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser, pardon.

Remus, adossé au mur de pierre sans aucune possibilité de fuir, serra les poings. Il savait pourquoi Sirius agissait ainsi. Il savait aussi qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

- Sirius!

- Remus, répondit l'autre avec un demi-sourire, il faut qu'on parle!

- C'est drôle, je n'ai justement pas envie de parler là maintenant.

Les élèves passaient à côté d'eux les dévisageant ce qui embarrassait Remus, surtout lorsque Lily lui fit un clin d'œil en passant, mais qui ne semblait pas déranger le brun qui refusait de se déplacer.

- Et moi je dis que c'est maintenant ou jamais!

Remus resta silencieux, vaincu par le regard de son amoureux.

- J'écoute, souffla-t-il à contre cœur.

- D'abord, je suis absolument désolé de ce que j'ai fait…je n'aurais pas du aller si vite, sans savoir si…mais j'ai cru…et…enfin…

Sirius se mettait à bafouiller, ce qui ne lui arrivait rarement pour ne pas dire jamais, mais il était si nerveux. Il s'en voulait, vraiment, d'avoir contrarié Remus. Il l'aimait et ne voulait pas le perdre pour une connerie du genre.

Remus lui se sentait mal pour le brun qui n'avait rien fait de mal.

* Si tu savais la raison de mon refus…si tu savais Sirius…*

- Ce n'est rien, finit-il par dire incapable de supporter ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux gris du Gryffondor. C'est moi qui ai mal réagi…j'ai eu peur, excuse moi.

- Il n'y a rien à excuser, Moon. Si tu n'es pas prêt j'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Je ne suis pas un animal, ajouta-t-il à la blague avant de baisser la tête et de dire rapidement : C'est qu'une façon de parler…je veux dire, dans le sens de…enfin…

Remus se permit un sourire.

- J'ai compris, idiot.

- Alors tu me pardonnes?

- Bien sûr.

Alors seulement l'héritier des Black embrassa le châtain qui avait, encore une fois, cédé.

()()()

Les jours se succédaient, puis un mois passa. Remus et Sirius étaient toujours en « statu quo ». C'est-à-dire que le châtain laissait la liberté au brun de faire ce qu'il voulait, tant qu'ils n'allaient pas jusqu'au bout et, lorsque dans le feu de l'action, Sirius devenait trop entreprenant Remus devait le repousser, les laissant aussi frustrés l'un que l'autre.

Et c'est de plus en plus difficile à chaque fois.

()()()

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

- Laisse tomber Remus, répondit Lily qui, malgré sa patience d'ange, devenait désespérée d'entendre son ami répéter cette unique phrase alors que, selon elle, tout était si simple.

Remus aimait Sirius.

Sirius aimait Remus.

Remus voulait se venger, mais maintenant il était amoureux.

Solution : Oublier la vengeance et vivre pleinement son amour!

N'importe qui aurait compris cela, alors pourquoi pas Remus?

- Je ne peux pas! C'est impossible…tout est de ma faute.

Et voilà, ils en étaient au même point que d'habitude. Presque chaque jour ils avaient cette conversation, et toujours elle se terminait comme cela. Lily poussa un soupir.

- Pourquoi?

Ce n'était qu'un simple mot. Pourtant ça changea tout. Parce qu'aujourd'hui la préfète s'était décidée à poser la question, Remus craqua.

- J'ai écrit dans le livre des promesses, souffla-t-il.

- Tu as quoi?

- J'ai écrit ce que serait mon destin et celui de Sirius.

Lily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Mais, enfin 'Mus, qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête? Tu sais que tout ce qu'on écrit dans ce livre se réalise et que ça se retourne souvent contre celui qui a écrit?

- Je sais, cria Remus sans se soucier des têtes curieuses des Gryffondor qui se tournaient vers lui. Mais il est trop tard tu comprends…c'est ma faute…

Des larmes de tristesse et d'impuissance se mirent à couler sur les joues de Remus alors que Lily le prenait dans ses bras. Elle resta silencieuse ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Elle aurait tant voulu le réconforter, lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il y avait une solution.

Mais ça aurait été mentir.

Il n'y avait rien à faire.

Remus ne pouvait changer son destin, et le pire dans tout ça c'est que c'était lui qui avait installé la corde avec laquelle il se pendrait…

* * *

_Trois petits mots: La suite, bientôt...^^_

_-xxx-_


	13. La fin de tout

_À toutes mes lectrices (eurs) que j'adore, voici votre cadeau de Noël ( même si le chapitre n'est pas nécessairement de circonstance T.T)!!^^_

_Plein de bisous et joyeuses fêtes!_

* * *

Chapitre 13

La fin de tout

Après cet épisode avec Lily, plus jamais Remus n'était venu voir son amie pour lui demander conseil. Il se contentait de s'éloigner de Sirius tout doucement, voulant rompre avec lui, sans jamais y arriver. Bon sang ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer et souffrir.

- Mus'…

La voix de Sirius n'était qu'un murmure, mais le châtain l'entendait distinctement. De même qu'il sentait ses mains se balader sur son corps nu, qu'il goûtait ses lèvres sucrées qui venaient de se poser sur les siennes.

- Je t'aime…

Comme toujours, les caresses de Sirius se firent plus entreprenantes. Remus se sentit partir pour un monde où n'existait que le brun et lui, que ses mains qui était présentes sur tout son corps, que leurs deux corps qui brûlaient de s'unir, de ne faire qu'un.

- Viens…murmura Remus perdu dans cet univers où le livre des promesses n'existait pas.

- C'est ce que tu veux vraim…mmm…

Sirius ne finit pas sa phrase car déjà le châtain dévorait ses lèvres. Tout autour disparut vraiment, ne laissant que la douce chaleur de l'autre, que deux corps qui se découvraient, s'unissaient…

()()()

En ouvrant les yeux le lendemain matin, Remus reconnut le grand lit de la salle sur demande. Puis il vit Sirius à ses côtés qui dormait paisiblement. Un doux sourire étirait ses lèvres alors que le temps semblait s'arrêter pour que cette image de l'homme qu'il aimait reste gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire, sûrement pour le narguer dans le futur.

Puis Sirius ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Remus qui ne disait rien, se contentant de sourire. Alors le brun lui donna un doux baiser avant de lui dire :

- Bien dormi, Moon?

- Très en fait ce fut la meilleur nuit de ma…

Remus s'interrompit brusquement, son cœur ratant un battement. Tout à coup ce qui s'était produit la nuit dernière lui revint en mémoire.

Lui et Sirius, ils avaient…

- Vie? Tenta le brun en voyant que le châtain ne poursuivait pas.

- Non…non…

Des larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules sur les joues de Remus qui savait ce qui allait se produire.

- Moon? Tu pleures…?

- Je…oh Sirius je t'aime tellement, fit brutalement Remus avant de se jeter dans les bras de son amant.

- Moon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, même si j'ai fait des choses horribles.

- Moon, commença Sirius au moment où Remus se levait pour s'habiller.

Se levant aussi il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Remus qui posa sur lui un regard désespéré. Lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler, le châtain le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Décidant de ne pas poser de question, du moins pour le moment, le brun s'habilla à son tour et c'est ensemble qu'ils quittèrent la salle sur demande.

- Où tu m'amènes, demanda Remus qui se laissait entraîner par l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Déjeuner, dans la grande salle, comme chaque matin.

Remus se pétrifia.

- Je…vas-y sans moi. Je te rejoindrai…

Sans attendre la réponse de Sirius, le jeune homme s'enfuit dans la direction opposée.

()()()

On n'échappe pas à son destin.

On peut le fuir, on peut l'ignorer, mais tôt ou tard il nous rattrape.

Il faut se méfier de ce qu'on souhaite, car ça nous revient toujours.

Le livre ne pouvait être trompé, ou déjoué, Remus l'apprit à ses dépends. En voulant fuir Sirius, avec dans la tête le projet de se terrer dans son lit jusqu'à la fin de la journée, il fut intercepté par les deux autres Maraudeurs qui l'entraînèrent dans la grande salle contre son gré. Il se retrouva donc assis entre James et Peter alors que devant lui se trouvait Sirius ainsi que Lily qui le regardait étrangement. Les yeux rougis pour avoir pleuré le matin même, Remus fixait son assiette qui se rempli par magie.

Il ne toucha à rien, se sentant au plus mal. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait fuir. Tous les éléments étaient en place. Avant de quitter la salle maudite, il aurait brisé le cœur de Sirius. Ensuite il n'aurait plus qu'à se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Le déjeuner était presque terminé. L'angoisse de Remus était à son paroxysme. Il fallait qu'il tienne. Peut-être rien ne se produirait puisqu'il refusait de parler avec Sirius. Oui, déjà quelques élèves se levaient. Il ne lui restait qu'à partir. Doucement, Remus se mit debout, s'excusa du bout des lèvres et commença à marcher vers la sortie de la grande salle.

* Plus que cinq petits pas, songea-t-il en regardant la porte ouverte. Quatre et je suis libre!*

- Remus, attends.

Le jeune homme se figea lorsqu'il sentit la main de Sirius se poser sur son épaule pour l'obliger à lui faire face à moins de trois pas de la sortie.

- Sirius…il faut…

Le jeune homme tremblait, ce qui inquiéta encore plus son amant.

- Remus, qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il.

C'est alors que le regard du jeune homme changea. De désespéré, il devient furieux. Remus eut l'impression qu'un autre prenait possession de son corps, l'obligeait à poser des actes, à dire des paroles qui n'était pas les siennes, comme lors d'un sortilège d'Imperium. Simplement, à l'inverse du sortilège interdit, on ne pouvait combattre le livre.

Repoussant Sirius, Remus déclara d'une voix teintée de haine:

- Ce qu'il y a c'est que je te hais, Black! Que ton contact sur ma peau me donne envie de vomir.

Le châtain s'entendit prononcer les paroles qu'il aurait tant voulues, il y a de cela moins d'un an, jetées à la figure de Sirius. Maintenant il avait envie de mourir, simplement pour ne pas que l'homme qu'il aimait subisse tout ça.

Sirius recula d'un pas, chancelant.

- Quoi?

- Tu es sourd en plus d'être stupide. Je te hais, plus que je n'ai jamais haï personne. Tu me dégoûte.

Le regard à la fois triste et perdu que lui lança Sirius aurait suffit pour le faire tomber à genoux et à se répandre en excuse s'il avait pu maîtriser son corps. À l'inverse, grâce au sortilège, il restait bien droit, une expression de haine courant dans son regard.

- Mais…Mus…nous…toi et moi hier soir…je pensais…

- Tu pensais qu'une baise valait quelque chose? Haha, laisse-moi rire Black. N'est-ce pas toi qui mets dans son lit tout ce qui est féminin dans Poudlard pour mieux les laisser tomber le lendemain?

- Moon…

- Goûte à la monnaie de ta pièce Black.

- Tu ne m'aimes donc pas, demanda finalement Sirius d'une voix brisée.

Jamais le jeune Lupin n'avait eu envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait plus qu'à cet instant. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se pencha en avant, pour murmurer à son oreille ce fut une toute autre parole qu'il prononça :

- Je ne t'ai jamais aimé.

Ceci dit un sourire éclaira un moment son visage alors que celui de Sirius exprimait une détresse profonde et une tristesse sans limite. Sirius semblait brisé. Il renonça à dire quoi que se soit, quittant la salle à pas lents, comme déconnecté de la réalité. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut loin que le charme cessa d'agir et que Remus afficha toute sa tristesse. Se laissant choir au sol, il éclata en sanglots sous les regards surpris des autres élèves qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui s'était produit, la conversation ne s'étant déroulée qu'entre Remus et Sirius.

En voyant son ami au sol, Lily et Sarah se lèvent toutes les deux pour se précipiter sur lui, rapidement suivies de James et Peter.

- Mus, qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Sarah alors que Lily posait sur Remus un regard empli de tristesse.

- J'ai…j'ai laissé tombé Sirius…je lui ai brisé le cœur…

En entendant ses paroles, James sentit la colère l'envahir et, tirant Peter qui ne bougeait pas, quitta la salle pour allez rejoindre Sirius tout en marmonnant quelque chose qui sonnait comme : « Je le savais ... »

- Oh, 'Mus, dit simplement Lily alors que Sarah demandait :

- Mais pourquoi donc? Mus tu étais heureux avec Sirius! Tu l'aimais non?

- Oui…oui…mais…je…j'ai voulu te venger Sarah.

En entendant cela, la jeune femme blêmit. Elle perdit toute ses couleurs lorsque Lily lui narra toute l'histoire, une fois qu'ils furent dans un endroit plus tranquille.

- Mus tu n'avais pas à faire ça…

- Si…si…je voulais…je voulais qu'il paye mais…je n'aurais jamais cru…tomber amoureux de lui…

- Mus, répéta Sarah, Sirius…il t'aime vraiment tu sais…il n'a rien fait de mal par rapport à moi…

- Il t'a…brisé le cœur…et…

Sarah secoua la tête, essuyant de ses mains blanches les larmes de Remus avant de baisser la tête.

- Non, il m'avait clairement dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas avant que nous…enfin…il m'avait avisé que ce serait sans lendemain, qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre et…oh Remus si j'avais su.

Remus ne dit rien.

Ainsi sa vengeance était vaine.

Tout ce qu'il en avait retiré n'était que des pleurs et de la souffrance.

Et maintenant il avait perdu le seul qu'il aimait…pour rien…

Un cri de tristesse et de désespoir lui échappa alors, semblable à un hurlement de loup…

_

* * *

_

_Le chapitre 14 devrait arriver sous peu...théoriquement avant la fin de la semaine!^^_


	14. Confession

_Bonjours à tous,_

_Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ce chapitre tardif. Il faut dire que j'étais dans l'impossibilité complête de me rendre sur le net à cause d'un problème technique._

_Donc, je vous rassure, je poursuit ma fic._

_Sinon merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews et à qui je n'ai malheureusement pas encore répondu._

_Plein de bisous, _

_Romania_

_P.S: Je publi ce chapitre sans qu'il ait été corriger vu que l'attente à été longue_

* * *

Chapitre 14

Confession 

Remus ne dormi pas cette nuit là, pas plus que la suivante d'ailleurs. Le cœur en miette, l'esprit vide, il n'était même pas allé en cour. La seule chose qu'il avait fait, c'est se terrer dans la cabane hurlante deux jours durant avant de devoir revenir au château, manque de nourriture et froid oblige. Même si on était à la fin mars, il les nuits étaient encore fraîches.

C'était affamé et couvant un rhume que Remus était rentré au château. Voulant passer inaperçu, il rasa les murs jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le tableau de la grosse dame qui lui demanda le mot de passe.

- Morticus, souffla-t-il presser de rentrer.

La grosse dame posa sur lui un regard désolé, lui disant que le mot de passe avait été changé la veille et qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer sans. Plutôt découragé, le jeune homme du s'asseoir et attendre qu'un Gryffondor se décide à entrer. Comble du malheur ce fut Élisa McFlint qui était connue pour sa « grande trappe » et aussi pour poser mille et une questions lorsque ce n'était pas le temps.

- Dit Remus, où tu étais ces derniers jours? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit assis près du portrait.

- Quelque part…

- Mais où ça?

Profondément agacé, Remus respira un bon coup avant de répondre en murmurant comme s'il y avait quelque chose de grave :

- Je te le dirai lorsque nous seront à l'intérieur. Ici il y a trop d'oreille indiscrète.

La jeune femme rosit de plaisir parce qu'elle croyait pouvoir être la première à mettre la main sur le secret de Remus, pour mieux pouvoir s'en vanter. Aussi se dépêcha-t-elle des les faires entrés. Une fois à l'intérieur, le châtain s'éclipsa lorsqu'Élisa s'arrêta pour parler avec deux ou trois de ses amies. C'est en courant qu'il regagna son dortoir.

- Tu rentres enfin? fit une voix derrière lui.

Remus se retourna lentement pour voir James, Peter et Sirius qui le regardaient. Celui qui avait parlé était nul autre que le premier cité.

- Je..euh…

Le loup-garou baissa les yeux ne pouvant supporter le regard de ses amis et de celui qu'il avait brisé. Une froide colère émanait de James qui en voulait profondément à Remus d'avoir fait du mal à son frère de cœur. Peter lui semblait avoir un peu de compassion pour le châtain, mais sans plus. Sirius lui…

Remus n'osait y pensé.

- Laissez-nous.

La voix de l'héritier des Black était lasse et pourtant elle claqua comme un ordre. Aussi, James posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami avant de se lever pour quitter la pièce. En passant près de Remus il murmura :

- Je l'ai toujours sut, qu'au fond, tu avais de mauvaises intentions. Si encore c'était moi que tu avais trahi. Dire que Sirius à toujours eut confiance en toi, depuis le début et ce même s'il sait…

- Laisse tomber James, fit Peter en poussant le brun hors de la pièce.

Remus avait toujours les yeux baissés lorsque la porte claqua derrière lui. Il n'osa pas les relevés. James avait raison, il avait trahi Sirius…

Pire encore il lui avait brisé le cœur.

Horrible, il était horrible.

Monstrueux…

Le silence régna un moment jusqu'à ce que Sirius le rompe en disant :

- Tu es frigorifié.

En vérité, Remus avait complètement oublié le froid et la faim qui le tenaillait.

- Sirius, je…

- Laisse tomber. Tu en as assez dit avant-hier, à moi de parler!

Le ton de Sirius, calme mais empli de tristesse empêcha Remus de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Par où commencer? Peut-être par le début tu ne crois pas?

Le ciel orageux rencontra l'or qui avait enfin daigné le regarder.

- Bien avant que tu m'approches dans le but de me faire souffrir, car c'était le but de tout cela non?

Aucune réponse de la part de Remus qui était immobile, incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, pétrifier par la honte.

- Enfin, bien avant tout cela, tu m'intriguais. Ton calme, ta gentillesse, ta façon d'être toujours là pour les autres, tout cela m'attira rapidement en toi. Bien que tu ne me parlais que peu souvent, que tu sois distant avec les maraudeurs, à force de t'observer j'en suis rapidement venu à tomber amoureux de toi.

Sirius s'interrompit, alors que Remus sentait son cœur sur le point d'exploser tellement il battait vite. Les remords, la souffrance qu'il avait endurée depuis les derniers jours n'était rien comparer à ce qu'il ressentait en entendant la confession de celui qu'il aimait.

- Chaque jour où je pouvais te voir en était un heureux pour moi. Te croisé dans un couloir suffisait à me remonté le moral. Oui, je t'aimais, même si je n'osais pas aller vers toi. De toute façon, il me semblait clair que tu vouais une haine que je n'expliquais pas à moi et mes amis. Donc je me contentais de t'aimer de loin.

Nouveau silence.

- Puis s'est produit un évènement que je trouvais inespéré. Tu es venu vers nous, vers moi! Peux-tu simplement imaginé combien j'étais heureux? Je me suis mit à espérer pouvoir devenir ton ami, et, peut-être si Merlin le voulait, plus. La première fois que nous nous sommes embrassé, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je me suis dit que je pouvais mourir maintenant. Et que dire de la première, et seule fois, où nous avons fait l'amour…

Soupir.

- Si seulement cette nuit aurait durée toujours. Si le lendemain n'aurait jamais exister. J'ai été aveugle, j'aurais du savoir que jamais je ne pourrais toucher un ange comme toi. Que tu ne serais jamais mien. Que c'était une illusion. Je sais, tu ne m'as jamais aimé, tu l'as dit. Mais tu sais, je ne regrette rien. Je veux dire, avoir pu être avec toi, même si ce n'était qu'un mensonge, m'a rendu extrêmement heureux.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Remus qui se sentait mourir de l'intérieur. Un sourire triste apparut sur le visage de Sirius alors qu'il se passait la main dans ses cheveux.

- Pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, moi-même je me le demande. Peut-être parce que c'est important pour moi que tu le saches. Peut-être parce que j'ai besoin que tu le saches, même si tu t'en fiche, pour exorciser mon amour pour toi.

Sirius fit quelques pas en avant en direction de la porte qui le mènerait hors de la pièce. La main sur la poigné il se retourna pour fixer Remus.

- Alors, j'imagine que je dois te remercier. Merci pour cette souffrance, qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux.

Il ouvrit la porte, fit un pas en avant puis s'arrêta comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Au fait, dit-il sans se retourné, je sais ce qui se passe vraiment lorsque tu t'absentes pendant les nuits de pleine lune, mais je t'aime quand même.

Ceci dit, Sirius quitta la pièce. Ce n'est qu'à se moment que Remus sembla retrouvé le contrôle de son corps et qu'il laissa libre court à ses larmes.

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre ( qui sera là très bientôt) la fin de l'histoire..._


	15. Pour en arriver là

_Arg milles millions d'excuse à ma Bêta qui n'aura pas eu ( encore une fois T.T) ce chapitre en exclusivité!!_

_Encore là, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes: Je pars en voyage pour la semaine sans trop savoir quand je reviens exactement et, comme j'ai déjà fait attendre mes lectrices pour le chapitre 14 je me suis dites que, même une semaine, c'était exagéré ( voilà que je deviens mélodramatique:P)!_

_Donc, en dépit des fautes qui doivent rester, voilà l'ultime chapitre de_ The right kind of wrong.

_En espérant que la fin vous plaise et que vous ne vous mettiez pas en groupe pour m'assassiner loll_

_Plein de bisous et merci à tous ceux qui ont suivit cette fic jusqu'à son ultime mot,_

_À la prochaine, surement, pour d'autre fic,_

_Romania_

* * *

Chapitre 15

Pour en arriver là

Remus s'accorda une dizaine de minutes pour pleurer avant de se ressaisir. Lui aussi avait une confession à faire à Sirius. Il lui devait la vérité. Pleurer ne servait à rien. Il lui fallait se relever et agir.

Ainsi, se remettant debout, le châtain se précipita sur le lit de James pour fouiller ses affaires et en sortir la carte du maraudeur. Comme ils étaient parties précipitamment, les maraudeurs n'avaient pas eut le temps de la prendre avec eux ce qui était une bonne chose pour Remus.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Sur la carte apparurent les mots suivants qui donnèrent un coup au cœur à Remus :

Messieurs Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail et Prongs…

Il était un maraudeur!

Il avait des amis.

Il y avait quelqu'un qui l'aimait malgré son statut de loup-garou.

Voulait-il vraiment perdre tout cela pour une vengeance qui n'avait vraiment aucune raison d'être? Allait-il laissez celui qu'il aimait partir sans se battre?

Ça jamais!

()()()

- Sirius!

Remus s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre du jeune Black. Seul, dans le parc de l'école, près du lac, là où tout avait commencé, Sirius réfléchissait. Aux actes de Remus, à sa propre confession et en était venu à la conclusion que même s'il souffrait, toujours il bénirait les moment passé en compagnie du loup-garou. Quoi qu'il se déteste pour ça, jamais il ne réussirait à haïr celui qu'il aimait.

En entendant son nom, Sirius se retourna pour voir devant lui le jeune loup-garou, les yeux rougit mais désormais secs, qui lui faisait face.

- Comment tu..?

- La carte, répondit simplement Remus rangeant cette dernière dans ses poches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Sirius ne le regardait plus. Il fixait le reflet de la lune dans le lac. La lune, qui, bientôt serait pleine. Dans deux ou trois jours tout au plus.

- J'ai entendu ta confession tout à l'heure. Entend la mienne.

- Je l'ai déjà entendue, il n'y a rien à redire.

Ramassant une pierre par terre, le brun la jeta sur l'eau. Elle rebondit deux fois avant de coulée.

- Écoute moi, je t'en pris, Paddy…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, trancha Sirius sans toutefois refuser sa requête.

Remus resta un moment silencieux. En vérité il avait peur, vraiment peur, mais il devait le faire. Il dirait tout à Sirius parce qu'il l'aimait, autant sinon plus, que ce dernier pouvait l'aimer lui.

- Je…en vérité si j'ai, au début, voulu te faire souffrir c'est parce que tu avais brisé le cœur de Sarah, qui est ma meilleure amie.

Sirius sembla tiquer sur le nom, mais ne dit rien.

- Je voulais que tu souffres comme elle avait souffert. Que tu paies pour ce que tu avais fait. C'est pourquoi je me suis servi du livre des promesses…

Aucune réaction de la part de l'héritier Black visible.

- Je…à partir de ce moment je ne pouvais plus rien faire…je…je ne voulais pas ce qui s'est produit, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Oh Sirius, je t'aime vraiment, je t'aime…et si j'avais sut que je tomberais amoureux de toi jamais je n'aurais…

La voix de Remus se brisa et il n'arriva plus à poursuivre. Sirius ne bougea pas.

- Peut-être que tu ne me croiras pas, mais c'est la vérité…je suis tellement désolé…

Ne pouvant plus supporter le silence du brun, Remus se détourna, ravalant sa peine et s'en retourna au château. Cette nuit là il entendit les maraudeurs rentrer à tour de rôle, sans toutefois parvenir à s'assoupir.

()()()

Personne ne reparla de ce qui s'était produit entre Remus et Sirius, pas plus que les deux principaux concernés se reparlèrent. Vient la pleine lune, la deuxième semaine d'avril. Une fois seul dans la cabane hurlante, Remus se recrovilla sur lui-même, cherchant un peu de chaleur.

La première nuit fut horrible.

Au matin, il se réveilla seul.

Le chien n'était pas venu.

La seconde insupportable.

Le midi, il appela le chien noir.

Sans succès.

La troisième nuit, il cru mourir.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, quelques heures avant qu'on ne vienne le chercher pour le ramener à l'infirmerie, Remus vit le regard triste du chien apparaître dans l'embrassure de la porte de la chambre située à l'étage. Faisant fit de ses blessures, Remus se précipita sur lui pour l'enlacer.

- J'ai si mal, si tu savais, murmura Remus dans le pelage sombre, sans toutefois pleurer.

Il se l'était interdit.

- J'ai perdu le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé, qui a accepter ma condition de loup-garou et qui m'aimait. Je lui ai fait tant de mal…

Le chien noir enfoui son museau dans le cou de Remus qui ne le lâchait pas.

- Je voudrais mourir…Sirius…

Caler contre le chien, Remus ferma les yeux.

()()()

À son réveil, comme toujours, il était allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Seulement, aujourd'hui il y avait un poids sur ses jambes. Se redressant, Remus vit le chien noir qui était endormi à ses pieds. Heureux que son compagnon de lune soit avec lui, même à Poudlard, il lui caressa les oreilles, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller.

- Je suis content que tu sois là…je me sens si seul depuis…

Remus n'ajouta rien, sentant la boule de tristesse remontée. Le chien posa sur lui un regard qu'on pourrait qualifier de doux. C'est à ce moment que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur madame Pompresh. Le chien noir bondit hors du lit pour se retrouver hors de la vue de l'infirmière.

Cette dernière s'approcha, souri à Remus avant de regarder derrière lui et de froncé les sourcils en disant :

- Les visites sont terminées, .

Le châtain se retourna rapidement pour voir Sirius Black qui passait sa main dans ses cheveux noirs tout en ayant l'air embarrassé.

- Seulement cinq minutes de plus.

L'infirmière céda et leurs accorda cinq minutes avant de s'en allez.

- Bonjours Moon.

Remus, lui fixait toujours Sirius, ses yeux exprimant toute sa surprise, toute son incompréhension.

- Mais…qu'est-ce que tu…? Et le chien?

Sirius sourit.

- C'est moi, Moon. Le chien c'est moi. C'est ça le dernier secrets des maraudeurs. Nous sommes des Animagus.

Le châtain ne dit rien, assimilant l'information.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu sais…et c'est toi qui…

Remus rougit violement en pensant aux fois où le chien noir avait nettoyé ses plaies alors que Sirius continuait de sourire une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu? Tu dois me haïr pour ce que je t'ai fais non? demanda finalement le châtain tout en tortillant ses mains.

- Tu le demandes? Je suis venu parce que je t'aime Remus. Et je ne te hais pas, je ne pourrai jamais te haïr.

- Mais je t'ai fais souffrir, j'ai été horrible et je…

Sirius fit taire l'homme qu'il aimait d'un doux baisé.

- C'est vrai, mais je te pardonne. Parce que je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu n'avais plus le choix. Et, même si, au début, tes intentions étaient mauvaises, tu ne voulais pas me faire souffrir.

Remus n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Étais-ce possible? Sirius pouvait-il le pardonner si facilement? Pouvait-il l'aimer encore après ça?

- Je t'aime tellement Paddy.

Sirius l'embrassa encore une fois avant de murmurer à son oreille :

- Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte.

- Oui, bien sur, je sais, il faut que je me rachète. Et je ferai ce qu'il faut.

Un sourire vicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Sirius qui répondit :

- Tout ce que je veux hein?

Et alors Remus eut l'impression qu'il n'avait pas fini de payer pour sa faute.

()()()

Il fallu un été complet avec Sirius pour que Remus se rachète à ses yeux. Un été de « conséquences » qui n'en étaient pas vraiment. Massage, baisés…et plus et affinités…

Un été magique, le meilleur que le loup-garou n'avait jamais passé.

Un été pour que James lui pardonne, fortement encourager par Lily et Sirius. Peter, lui, lorsqu'il sut toute l'histoire, pardonna facilement à Remus. Ainsi, à la rentrée de sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard, Remus était le plus heureux des hommes.

Il avait des amis qui savait pour lui et qui l'acceptait.

Il avait un petit ami merveilleux qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde et qui le lui rendait bien.

Il était Moony, un Maraudeurs à part entière.

Bref, on pouvait dire que Remus Lupin irradiait le bonheur.

_Je n'ai jamais cru que l'amour et la haine était séparée par une mince ligne. Pourtant, après avoir connu Sirius, ma vision des choses changea. Aujourd'hui je suis très heureux d'avoir franchit cette ligne, parce qu'au fond, l'important n'est pas de qui ont tombe amoureux, c'est de l'être tout simplement…_

_Remus Lupin, Poudlard, 17 ans._

* * *

_Voilà, ainsi ce termine cette fic._

_Alors? Content (e)??? Vous l'avez votre Happy End!!! ( Bon en vérité j'avais prévu depuis le début que cette fic finisse bien mais je voulais vous stresser un peu ^^)_

_Ne soyez pas trop étonné de la facilité à pardonner de Sirius parce que de un il est fou amoureux de Mus, de deux Mus fassait vraiment pitié et est trop mignon pour qu'on puisse imaginer lui résister et de trois, Mus en a baver tout de même ( quoi que...:P)..._

_Laissez vos impressions sur ce chapitre!!_

_À la prochaine fic..._


End file.
